


The Power Of Love

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: A Clarke and Lexa (Clexa) fanfic story written by pure_ecstasy6Rating: R18 - sex scenes and low-level violence.Any and all mistakes are my own.No copyright intended/none of the characters are my own. They belong to The 100/CW Network.I hope you enjoy this journey between one of my many favourite OTPs as much as I enjoyed writing it =DIt's my first time (and probably not the last) writing a love story about these two so please be kind =)





	1. Could It Be So?

**Author's Note:**

> A Clarke and Lexa (Clexa) fanfic story written by pure_ecstasy6 
> 
> Rating: R18 - sex scenes and low-level violence.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> No copyright intended/none of the characters are my own. They belong to The 100/CW Network. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this journey between one of my many favourite OTPs as much as I enjoyed writing it =D 
> 
> It's my first time (and probably not the last) writing a love story about these two so please be kind =)

Chapter One:  
Could It Really Be So?

~*~

"I can't believe it until I witness it myself!" Abby said, taking off her Hazmat suit after having been woken to a loud banging on the bunker door. They had gone out to be greeted by a young nightblood. 

"That nightblood girl seems extremely confident." Kane responded, as he began washing himself down.

"That grounder is a child!" Abby exasperatedly replied, joining her lover in the shower area.

"Whether it's true or not Clarke has a right to know." Kane spoke.

"I know." Abby sighed. It was true. She knew they couldn't keep this new information from Clarke. However, she didn't want her daughter to be heartbroken all over again if it wasn't true.

"I can-" 

"No, I'll talk to her." Abby cut Markus off as he began washing her back. "I should be the one to tell her." 

Kane nodded. "I understand." 

Abby turned around in his arms, putting them around his neck, smiling. "I don't think I have thanked you enough for being here for Clarke and I."

"I think you tell me that in other ways." Kane responded, causing Abby to slap him on the arm in response, and he chuckled. "Come on, let's go and see Clarke." 

Nodding they dried themselves off before exiting the wash room, and entering the main area of the bunker where they found Clarke and Niylah had finally risen from bed after having a few too many moonshines the night before. 

As Abby walked closer to Clarke who was laughing at something the other blonde spoke scenes of when she very nearly lost her daughter flashed across her eyes.

THE ISLAND, FIVE YEARS AGO.

As Abby the bunker came into sight in the distance her heart rate quickened, and her bad feeling about her premonition about Clarke coming true got stronger and stronger. 

The thought of it happening made her feel sick to the stomach. She knew she couldn't have stayed behind with Jaha and the others when her daughter was going to need her if this played out the way she envisioned it, and so she'd rushed around packing a bag, informed Markus what she was doing and of course he came with her. She wasn't surprised when Niylah came over with her own packed bag and they quickly set off. 

Praimfaya was raging havoc behind them, they could all feel the searing heat. 

As they got closer to the bunker she saw someone running towards the door from the other direction, stumbling over their feet, nearly falling over into the ice multiple times. She could see this person was holding a hand to the glass of their helmet. She knew straight away who it was, she could tell by the body shape and height, and her stomach dropped even further. "Clarke!" She yelled even though she knew her daughter wouldn't be able to hear as Clarke pulled open the bunker door, stumbling inside.

"Is that who I think it is?" A panicked Niylah asked from beside her. 

The heat from the fire was intensifying and if they had any further to go it would start burning through their thick protection suits. 

Thankfully they made it inside, slammed the door shut just in time as the loud roar of the flames tore around the bunker. 

Not slowing down, straight ahead she saw her daughter collapsed over the table trying to hang on before falling to the ground, unconscious, nightblood oozing from her mouth and big blisters all over that beautiful face. "Clarke!" She yelled, her knees hitting the floor hard as she took her baby girl into her arms, her own body trembled at the sight of Clarke just like how it was in her premonition. "Oh god, oh no!" She cried, cradling her daughter. "No! No, this isn't the end." She looked around. "Get Luna's bone marrow. All of what was recovered from her body! It's in the refrigerator!" She yelled. 

Kane stayed standing where he stood, unable to tear his eyes away from Clarke, and Niylah was doing the same thing.

"Now!" Abby screamed. She had to try. She had to have hope. "You're not dying, Clarke, you're not dying!"

Her scream jolted the other two into action, Niylah ran over and got the units of blood and an IV line while Kane helped Abby get the blonde up onto the table. 

"This has to work. You've got to come back to me. I'm not letting you die!" Abby said, sticking a needle into Clarke's arm and watching as the dark coloured blood began to enter her daughters blood stream. "Come back to me." She said, leaning down and touching Clarke's hair, tears streaming down her face as she leant her head against Clarke's chest where she felt a very faint heartbeat. 

"Mom?" Clarke croaked moments later, eyes cracking open. "Mom?" She cried. 

Abby stood up, staring into her daughter’s eyes. "I'm here, baby, and you're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." 

"I'm here too." Niylah softly said, squeezing Clarke's lower leg, making herself known. 

Clarke looked over and began crying but this caused her to yell out in pain, her tears falling over the horrible blisters that covered her entire face. She could also feel them burning all over her neck and chest. "It hurts too much! I need to get these close off, I'm too hot!" 

Her daughter began trying to get up to pull her jacket off as she cried out in agony. "I'm going to have to sedate her." 

"Where do I find the sedation?" Niylah asked. 

"In the cabinet near the fridge." Abby replied, looking over to Markus. "Help me hold her down, she'll only hurt herself further if she doesn't lay down!" 

Niylah came back over a couple seconds later and Abby put in another needle and watched as it slowly began to work as Clarke began to relax onto the table. 

The young blonde looked around and suddenly smiled widely, holding out a hand to the empty spot beside her. "Lexa, you're here, you came back." 

Abby's heart ached at her daughter’s hallucination, wishing it could be true. 

"Oh no. Mom's got her serious face on." Clarke said to Niylah, the words pulling Abby out of her memory. "What did I do?" the blonde asked, smirking.

Abby sighed, shaking her head. "It's what you're about to do." 

Clarke frowned, watching her mother closely. "What do you mean?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"I'll go and get dina ready." Niylah said, pulling her hand away from Clarke's thigh.

"You don't have to leave." Clarke replied, continuing. "Whatever needs to be said can be said to the both of us."

Abby nervously looked to Niylah before back to her daughter, both looking incredibly worried.

"Is everything alright?" Niylah asked.

"You're starting to scare me, Mom." Clarke said. 

"We had a visitor this morning." Abby started, and instantly their eyes widened. "Nightbloods have been making the rounds telling everyone that there is someone in a village not far from here who looks exactly like the Commander... Lexa." she stopped speaking, watching as the words registered in Clarke's mind before the emotions crossed over her face, tears welling in her eyes.

Clarke opened and closed her mouth. "Is... is this a sick joke?"

"My people wouldn't joke about this." Niylah said, an unreadable look on her face.

Clarke stepped down from the stool, her eyes blurring and her legs wobbly causing her to stumble. 

Both Abby and Niylah caught her before she fell. 

"Your heart is racing." Niylah commented. 

"I need-" Clarke gasped. "I need some space." she said, pushing away from their grasps. "I need space..." she repeated, walking away on shaky legs.

"Did you want to talk about this?" Abby asked.

Clarke shook her head, reaching the door.

"I could come with you." Niylah softly spoke, wanting to be there for the young blonde.

"No, I need to be alone." Clarke responded, exiting the room.

Niylah opened and closed her mouth, watching as the other woman walked away.

"Just give her some time." Abby said, even though she wanted to go after her daughter just as much as Niylah. 

Niylah nodded. "I'll start cooking." she replied, standing from the stool she was occupying and walked away knowing how much her world was going to change now.

As Abby watched the other blonde leave she knew they both knew Clarke wouldn't want to be eating after hearing such news, and Niylah was only cooking to keep herself distracted from what this all meant. 

~*~

Clarke entered her bedroom and collapsed against the door. She covered her face with her hands as tears poured from her eyes, sobs escaping her mouth. "Lexa's alive?" she asked the empty room, unable to believe it. 

Walking over to her desk where her picture of Lexa proudly hung on the wall she trailed her fingers over that flawless face. "Could it really be so... are you somehow really still alive after all this time?" she asked, staring at Lexa's beautiful face, the face and mind that had stolen her heart. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I'm going to find you." she confidently whispered, continuing to trace the picture. "I promise you that." 

Pushing herself away from the desk she pulled out her backpack and began packing clothes. 

~*~

Clarke found her Mom in the kitchen with Niylah.

It was Friday night which meant family dinner night. However tonight there was no time for that. She had to leave straight away and she knew her Mom knew this as soon as their eyes connected. 

"We still don't know how safe it is out there." Abby said, concern evident in her tone. "It's only just been five years. The nightblood who told us about Lexa also said some of the Grounders who have resurfaced are still getting sick." 

"I'll wear a suit." Clarke replied, but ever since she got injected with Luna's nightblood through the bone marrow transfusion she has felt different. She wasn't scared about resurfacing, she knew she was going to be okay, however she knew she had to keep her Mom reassured. "I'm going to be okay, I know I will."

Abby sighed.

"You know I have to take the chance."

"I understand, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Abby replied. 

Clarke smiled. "Lexa protected me in the City of Light. She'll protect me again until I come back to you." 

Abby nodded. "I believe you, but I... I don't want you getting your hopes up." What if it wasn't true...

"I have to have hope, you know this." Clarke responded.

"I know, and I have hope for you as well. I just fear-"

"You won't lose me. The flame has always protected me and I know, I just know that the nightblood inside me will keep me alive. I can feel it, I've felt different ever since."

Abby took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, before speaking. "We will meet again." she opted to say instead of the normal; May we meet again.

"We will and I'll have Lexa by my side just like how it was always meant to be." 

Abby stared at her daughter who was absolutely radiating at the mere thought. She felt tears welling in her eyes at all the hope Clarke felt for the love of her life. "I can't wait." she whispered, cupping Clarke's face, trying to show her excitement over her fear of all the things that could go wrong. They embraced, she kissed her daughter on the cheek before letting her go and she watched as her daughter walked over to Niylah. To give them some privacy she turned away and busied herself to make sure Clarke had everything needed in her backpack.

"Don't look so worried." Niylah softly said, reaching out and took Clarke's hand. "You and I... it was always about living in the moment, enjoying ourselves... what is it they say in those books you read, no strings attached?"

Clarke smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. She felt truly horrible that she was hurting Niylah like this. 

"Your love has always been with Lexa, you know I always knew this." Niylah said, wiping Clarke's tears away. "Do not stress or worry about me."

"Will you be okay?" Clarke asked, searching Niylah's eyes.

Niylah smiled, squeezing Clarke's hand before letting go. "Of course. I am a part of Octavia's crew now after all..." she said, winking. "Once I am back with her I'll always be protected."

Clarke slowly nodded, leaning forward to press her lips to the corner of Niylah's mouth. She pulled away a few seconds later, their eyes connecting again. They remained silent as no more words were needed. Everything Clarke wanted to say, to thank her for everything, she knew was conveyed in her eyes. 

Niylah nodded, smiling. She knew what Clarke was telling her. "Go." she nudged the young blonde. "Find your girl and be truly happy like you deserve."

Just like before the door closed behind Clarke leaving Abby and Niylah alone once more. 

The blonde pretended to keep her brave face on, to show that she was okay about all of this, but deep-down Abby knew it was a lie. The older blonde had felt much more deeply for Clarke than what she has always let on. "Thank you." 

"She had to go." Niylah replied, knowing that neither of them could have stopped Clarke.

Squeezing Niylah's upper arm Abby, sensing the woman needed some time to herself, left and went after her daughter who was speaking to Markus, and checked once again to make sure Clarke had everything she would need for her journey before she watched as her daughter left to go out into the world on her own again.

~*~

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Clarke had stopped quite a while ago to take off the uncomfortable Hazmat suit and as expected she had been completely fine. She knew her Mom worried, but she knew how she felt inside; she was a true nightblood thanks to Luna. 

A small village came into view as she began slowing down on the horse. "Lexa's here?" she asked, but of course her horse couldn't speak so she got no reply. A map had been left from the nightblood girl who, Kane had informed her, shyly left the bunker moments after delivering the news. She hoped she would be able to find the girl and thank for letting her know about Lexa.

As she got closer to the village her heart rate picked up as Trigedasleng was heard in the distance as they noticed her. 

"There she is!" 

"Wanheda, Wanheda!" 

They were all so excited to see her. It was an overwhelming feeling. 

As she and her horse, left behind by the nightblood child, moved through the quaint village as Grounder's flocked to her. They all looked shocked and relieved to see that she was alive, and completely thrilled at the same time. 

Because it was all so overwhelming, that they had obviously been told lots about her, she knew that the words that had travelled to them were true even though she had been trying to tell herself the whole journey here that it couldn't be so when she had held Lexa in her arms as she died.

"Over here!" She heard a male voice say in English, and looking over to one of the TriKru in the distance she saw a little hut by the water. 

Clicking her tongue and kicking the side of her horse softly the large animal began taking her closer to where the Grounder stood patiently. Once she got close she got down and tied the horse to a nearby tree. She then looked to the TriKru member and had been about to speak when the sound of the hut door opened causing her to turn around.

Her eyes straight ahead she felt so many emotions rush through her at the sight of the brunette figure standing in the darkened door way. "Lexa?" she whispered, even though there was some distance between them she could tell by the shape of that body who it was. "Oh my god, Lexa." she said, as the world around her became incredibly dizzying. 

However, she pushed through these feelings and walked closer to the hut, and as her eyes connected with those familiar eyes she felt herself falling to the ground as everything went black.

"Clarke!"

~*~


	2. I Found You

~*~

When her eyes fluttered open, coming back to consciousness from where she lay on her back Clarke looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings; there were candles everywhere and the sound of a fire crackling nearby which she could feel the warmth of.

As her foggy mind cleared, everything came back to her and she remembered what she'd heard before passing out; her name being called out in concern as she fell to the muddy ground. It had been the voice of Lexa, the voice she has been aching to hear since that day/night in the City of Light. 

Sitting up in a hurry she looked around and saw movement in the corner of the dimly lit hut.

As her heart rate began to quicken once more the figure walked out of the corner and was illuminated by the fluttering candles and crackling fire light. She was an absolute vision.

The breath caught in Clarke's throat as she tried to come to terms with who she saw. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She stood from the bed speechlessly, feeling a little weak, stumbling over her boots which were beside the bed as their eyes remained connected. "Is it really you?" she asked as she got closer.

"It's really me." The love of her life responded.

Clarke gasped at that voice, at those eyes that stared at her with so much love and attraction just like they always had. "This can't be real." she whispered, taking a deep breath as she took the last step into Lexa's personal space. "How is this real?" she asked, struggling to understand.

"We have a lot to talk about." Lexa replied. "But there's something I need to do first." she added, holding out a hand.

Clarke stared at said hand before slowly reaching out and at the first touch of that oh so soft hand the tears that had been welling in her eyes fell down her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered when Lexa moved closer and cupped her cheek as the brunette squeezed her hand. She watched as those gorgeous eyes looked down to her lips then back into her eyes.

Her body was gently pulled into the Commander's as their lips met. A cross between a sob and a moan escaped Clarke's lips as she began kissing Lexa with intensity.

"There is something I need to say." Lexa said, stopping the kiss and pulling away. "And it's something I should have said long ago." She added, continuing. "I love you too, Clarke." 

Sobs continued to escape the blonde's mouth as tears poured down her cheeks at the words which were whispered as they both began trembling in arms.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you." Lexa cried, staring into her girlfriend’s eyes through watery ones, cupping Clarke's face. 

At those words, the words she knew Lexa had always felt, had always been able to see the love in the Commander's eyes she pulled Lexa back into her, their mouths meeting once again. 

The kiss was much more heated as they fell into bed, arms and legs wrapping around each other in a familiar way, their tongues dancing together as tears streamed down both of their faces.

They gripped onto each other as if fearing they would be ripped apart again at any second.

Lexa breathed in deeply, breathing in everything that was uniquely Clarke and a hint of vanilla. 

Clarke gasped for breath as they pulled apart for air. She stared into her girlfriends cross between grey and blue eyes, eyes that she could forever get lost in. "Oh my god." she spoke, repeating her earlier words, still unable to believe this was happening. She crashed their mouths together again as their hands began roaming.

Soon Clarke flipped them over so she was atop Lexa who stared up at her with eyes wide full of love, lust and awe. She smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest at this surreal moment before leaning down and kissing away Lexa's tears, her hand reaching down, beginning to palm Lexa's left breast, a beautiful sigh escaping the brunette's mouth as they kissed once again. "I've missed you so much." she said in between kisses before pinching Lexa's nipple. "I've missed touching you. I've missed making you feel as beautiful as you are."

"Clarke." Lexa whispered, connecting their hands, their fingers entwining. "Please."

The blonde smiled, and with glazed over eyes she began working her way down Lexa's body, loving how with every kiss, lick and graze of her nails over Lexa's skin her girlfriend softly moaned and quivered under her touch.

Clarke pushed up the brunette's shirt and swirled her tongue around and inside Lexa's belly button before trailing it down Lexa's lower stomach coming to a stop at Lexa's waist band of her pants. Her girlfriend was more than happy to help her take them off, lifting her lower body as Clarke slid the tight-fitting pants, which showed off those slender legs perfectly, down and she was more than delighted to see that Lexa wore no underwear. She stared at Lexa's pussy and in the dimly lit room she could see it was glistening. She breathed in the brunette’s unique scent. "Divine." 

Lexa's eyes fluttered shut as her left hand entangled through Clarke's long blonde hair.

"You smell amazing. I never once forgot this smell." Clarke replied in between kisses.

Even though she so desperately wanted to touch Clarke the way the blonde was touching her Lexa laid back, allowing Clarke to continue going down her body. She bit her lip, watching as Clarke stared up at her, taking her all in.

Clarke couldn't help but stare in wonder and awe at Lexa. "You're so beautiful." she whispered as she ran her fingers up and down the inside of Lexa's leg. 

Lexa let out a low moan and she arched her lower body upwards. It was like her body did it on its own accord and her cheeks flushed. The sight of Clarke between her legs, a sight which she remembered happening so clearly five years ago with Clarke between her legs not once but twice in that special moment they'd shared before it had gone all wrong. 

Today, just like back then, at the first swipe of Clarke's tongue the both of them moaned loudly.

Clarke went down on her lover for the third and not the last time. Her taste buds exploded at the first lick causing her to continue moaning. The Commander tasted sweeter than she remembered. The feel of her tongue moving through Lexa's pussy lips which got wetter with each new lick was incredible. 

She must have hit the right spot, tongue deep inside, as Lexa's thighs were squeezing her head to keep her in place. She moaned at her girlfriend’s response as she soon focused her attention on Lexa's clit, fingers replacing her tongue which delved deep into Lexa, hitting all of the brunette’s sweet spots.

The brunette responded exactly as Clarke had hoped, legs and whole-body trembling. She grinned knowing it wouldn't be long until Lexa lost all control. "That's it baby." she encouraged. "You taste so good."

Lexa moaned, blindly holding out her right hand.

The blonde took it, gripping it as their fingers entwined, and with one last lick of Lexa's clit the brunette was coming into her mouth causing the them to moan in delight. She stayed between Lexa's legs until the brunette came down from orgasm, pushing her away when it got too much.

Lexa still trembled in her arms when she made her way up her lover’s body.

Their eyes connecting, a new wave of emotion went through each other’s eyes.

"Clarke." Lexa whispered, moving her head to close the small gap between them and kissing the blonde fiercely.

Clarke on the other hand wasn't finished with Lexa and put her hand between her girlfriend’s legs, rubbing her teasingly and was happy with the response that she garnered; Lexa softly crying out as her trembles intensified as she put her fingers inside. "I love you so much." she whispered, staring at Lexa who began to climax once more. "You're so beautiful."

Lexa forced her eyes to stay open, staring into Clarke's. "Ohhh." she cried, holding the blonde tightly as she slowly came down from climaxing.

Not even three seconds passed when Lexa was quick to launch at Clarke, her body now atop the blondes, and she slid her hand down Clarke's pants. Her fingers instantly went inside her girlfriend her was dripping wet. She stared at Clarke who rode her fingers which slid in and out of the blonde deliciously, the sound making herself more wet. As she watched so many emotions cross Clarke's face she had a feeling it was going to be a long while until they rose from bed. After all they had a lot of years apart to make up for.

 

Clarke began trembling as she gripped an arm around Lexa's shoulder, her nails digging in to Heda's right shoulder just hard enough to leave a slight mark which made Lexa moan. The whole time she got closer and closer to climax she could feel her girlfriend’s eyes on her. This excited her even more as Lexa's fingers pumped her hard and fast. She was absolutely drenched, her pussy pulsing with so much heat. "I'm so close." she cried.

At her words Lexa crushed their mouths together. "I love seeing you like this." she spoke, between kisses before kissing Clarke's neck. "Knowing that I can make you feel all it is that you're feeling... how wet you are." The sound of her fingers moving inside Clarke, the juices which were accumulating around her fingers was a delicious noise. Their breathing was heavy as she continued speaking. "Writhing in my arms." 

"Lexa." Clarke cried softly, mindful of the other huts nearby.

"Moaning my name in ecstasy." Lexa said, staring at Clarke in wonder. "Why it was me that you chose to give your heart to. I will always be grateful that you chose me... to love me." she spoke as Clarke's trembles got more severe. Her girlfriend was about to come undone and it was a beautiful sight. "You amaze me, Clarke."

Clarke kissed her in response to all that Lexa said, hoping that all she felt was conveyed in the kiss.

"I love how you kiss me, how it makes me feel, so special... like the only one in this world." Lexa continued speaking, and realised then that she had tears trailing down her face once more. 

 

Clarke wiped them away as they continued to kiss tenderly. 

Their love was so strong and it was only going to become stronger with each new day; this they both knew.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Clarke breathed in between kisses. She tore her mouth away from Lexa's who moaned in disappointment at the loss of contact. She sat up with Lexa in her lap and pulled her own shirt off to reveal her bare chest. 

The brunette's eyes looked down, eyes searing into her, staring at her breasts. She could see Lexa's pulse racing in her neck.

"Oh my god." Lexa whispered in awe as she reached up and took the divine breasts into her palms causing the both of them to gasp as a flashback of when she'd first touched Clarke like this entered her mind.

This whole moment was surreal for Lexa as she stared down at Clarke who was completely naked in her bed, baring her all for her and only her.

Breathing slowly, she tentively reached out and cupped one of Clarke's breasts. It felt wonderful and fit perfectly in her palm as the nipple became more erect from her touch.

Clarke placed a hand atop hers, their eyes connected, as she moved her hand over Clarke's breast. She watched as the blondes breathing quickened. She took Clarke's nipple in-between her index finger and thumb, pinching the nipple albeit gently. 

This caused Clarke to part her lips and let out a low moan as Lexa leaned down, capturing the nipple in her mouth.

Clarke arched into her, an arm instinctively going around her, pulling her impossibly closer.

Kissing and licking she made her way to the other breast to give it the same attention.

Clarke's moans were like music to her ears. 

A few seconds later as Lexa nipped one of the gorgeous breasts she breathed in and instantly could smell Clarke's arousal. A shot of her own arousal went through her at knowing she had made Clarke wet. 

With a racing heart Lexa stared into Clarke's eyes as she trailed her right hand down the blonde's body to settle between now trembling legs.

As she came back to the present, their mouths passionately kissing, a shot of arousal much more intense than that first time went through Lexa at knowing she could finally make Clarke cry her name like she had done so five years after that very first time.

Just like that first time she realised she could smell Clarke. "I can smell your excitement." 

Clarke moaned into her mouth. "With just one touch you make me wet. No one else can do that to me."

Lexa's heart skipped a beat at those words as she looked into Clarke's sincere eyes. 

"But my excitement right now is for you... to make you feel the wettest you've ever been." Clarke said, palming Lexa's breasts. 

If it was even possible Lexa got hornier and she knew Clarke saw this in her glazed over eyes.

Reaching down Clarke took the waist of the shirt Lexa wore, pulling it up over her girlfriend. To her delight she saw that Lexa wasn't wearing a bra either. She licked her lips and leaned forward, kissing and licking the brunette’s breasts. 

"Clarke." Lexa whispered, arching her body up into the blonde. "I need you." 

"Mmm. Someone's very eager." Clarke spoke, feeling a tad smug, chuckling softly as she stared into Lexa's gorgeous eyes.

"Shof op." Lexa said, however her Comamander tone was weakened by all the things Clarke made her feel, and this caused her cheeks to flush even redder. 

This only made Clarke chuckle further. "Okay, I will." the blonde replied, leaning down and buried her face between Lexa's legs once again.

"Ohhh, Clarke." Lexa whispered, her left hand squeezed the scrunched-up bed sheet she held whilst her right hand sought to find Clarke's just like before, needing to feel that connection.

Seeing this Clarke reached up and connected their hands, entwining their fingers as her tongue delved deep inside her lover.

"Clarke." Lexa moaned again, pushing herself into the blonde, wanting to feel more of the other woman. 

With Lexa pushing herself into her, her moans becoming more frequent, it made Clarke even hungrier for her girlfriend and she ate the Commander like it was the last thing she'd ever do.

~*~

Sometime Later.

Lexa's hand slipped down between their bodies, teasing just below Clarke's lower stomach, running her fingers back and fourth, up and down.

Clarke trembled in her arms. "Tease."

Lexa chuckled. "Sorry, can't help myself."

"It's okay, I like it." Clarke replied, eyes staring into Lexa's. 

"I love you more than words could ever say." Lexa said, dipping her hand further down her girlfriend’s body.

Clarke smiled widely, putting her arms around Lexa's neck, leaning closer so that their bodies were pressed together allowing enough room for the brunette's hand between her legs which began slowly teasing her clit. She let out a shaky breath, holding Lexa more tightly. "And I love you all the same and more."

"To the moon and back..." Lexa said, moving her fingers further down to slip a finger into Clarke.

"Yessss." Clarke said in response to the words and Lexa's talented fingers, arching herself into said fingers.

Lexa simply smiled as she put another finger into Clarke and began moving them faster. She had intended on taking Clarke slowly, but just like her girlfriend she couldn't control herself. She wanted to watch Clarke orgasm for her again. "Do you like this?" she asked, her fingers deep inside as she began rubbing Clarke's clitoris with her thumb.

"So much." Clarke moaned, leaning into Lexa who kissed her neck which sent a new wave of arousal to settle between her legs. It wasn't going to take her long and she said so to Lexa.

The brunette parted her lips at those words, breathing heavily and heart racing as her anticipated excitement heightened. She began pumping her fingers deeper and faster and it wasn't long until she had Clarke trembling in her arms, holding her tightly, and crying out with joy.

As Clarke began to climax she kissed Lexa, moaning into that divine mouth as her juices flowed out of her. 

Lexa held Clarke just as tightly as she stared into eyes similar to the colour of her own. Her girlfriend came undone in her arms. It was a beautiful sight and one she would never bore of.

Beginning to kiss Clarke's neck again she grinned at how Clarke moaned and leaned into her mouth in response. 

"That was..." Clarke trailed off breathlessly, staring into Lexa's eyes, eyes she could get lost in forever. "You're amazing." she breathed, voice laced with awe and wonder.

Lexa responded by kissing her with new found fervor as their hands continued roaming each other’s bodies, hands entangling in blonde and brunette hair, lips and tongues continuing to explore soft expanses of skin, legs wrapping around each other as they basked in the intense love they shared as Clarke began bringing Lexa to yet another orgasm.

~*~

Early The Next Morning.

Waking up Lexa instantly knew the bed was empty beside her. "Clarke?" she worriedly asked, looking around the darkened room. She couldn't see the blonde anywhere in sight.

"I'm here." Clarke responded straight away, looking over her shoulder from where she stood at the basin in the corner of the room which wasn't lit up by the fire. 

"Oh." Lexa looked over to her, their eyes connecting. "I thought you weren't here, I thought that must have been all a dream." 

"It's not a dream, and I'm so glad it isn't." Clarke replied, finishing washing her face before rinsing out the face washer and hanging it over the basin. 

Instantly relaxing knowing that it was real life Lexa smiled as she fondly watched Clarke from where she sat up in bed. "You're wearing my fur coat." 

"I didn't want to get dressed yet, and it looked really comfy." 

"And is it?" Lexa asked. 

"Very." Clarke grinned. 

"It suits you. You can wear it whenever you like." Lexa replied, before holding out a hand. "Come here." 

Clarke moved back over to the bed and took Lexa's hand, the brunette squeezing softly, as she put her legs either side of Lexa, straddling her lover.

"That whole night was..." Lexa stopped, she was lost words.

"Perfect." Clarke whispered, tracing Lexa's face. "Just like you."

Lexa smiled, absolutely radiating. "Perfect." She repeated. She reached up as she too traced her fingers down Clarke's flawless face. "You're so beautiful." she said and could feel a fresh new wave of emotions well in her eyes.

Clarke's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes closed as Lexa's hand trailed down her neck, her lips replacing her fingers and she leaned into that talented mouth that kissed and licked along the expanse of her skin.

Lexa stopped her descent between two amazingly round breasts. "I'm glad you didn't get dressed." 

A shiver went through Clarke when Lexa cupped her left breast before leaning forward and peppering kisses over it before capturing her nipple. She let out a shaky breath. "Again?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she cupped Lexa's face.

Lexa smirked. "Have you got a problem with that, Wanheda?"

"Definitely no qualms from me, Heda." Clarke replied, grinning, holding Lexa's head in place as the Commander continued kissing and licking her nipples with the occasional bite. Her lovers right hand then travelled lower to between her legs, and she watched as delight crossed Lexa's face when the brunette discovered how wet she already was and could easily push into her without any more teasing causing Clarke to throw her head back and moan at the sensation.

Lexa watched Clarke in all her glory, enjoying how she felt inside of her. 

If every morning could start like this then their lives would be one hundred percent bliss.

~*~

Clarke wiped her mouth with a cloth as she watched Lexa stand from bed with the breakfast tray that one of the villagers had delivered for them and it had beaten portion sized canned food. To have been able to gorge on so much food... it was like Christmas morning.

"Best meal I've had in years." The blonde voiced. "I will have to thank Sairon for it later." 

Lexa smiled. "She makes the best chicken. Her food reminds me of how my mother cooked."

"Tell me about her..." Clarke softly said, running her fingers through Lexa's hair when her lover joined her in bed again. 

"She was the greatest, undefeated warrior of our time. Everyone envied her, the men especially. She had the softest voice... and she would always be laughing or singing. Our home was never quiet..."

Clarke settled back into the bed, smiling and staring at Lexa, taking in all of the different and sometimes sad expressions that crossed her girlfriends face as Lexa spoke fondly of the woman she had admired and loved and had lost at such a ridiculously young age.

Once Lexa finished talking Clarke kissed her girlfriend. "I could listen to you speaking all day and night." she softly said, cupping Lexa's cheek.

Lexa felt her cheeks flushing at the words. "You make me feel all these feelings I've never felt before. It's... it's scary." she confessed.

Clarke nodded, watching as Lexa watched as their fingers entwined together. "I know." she agreed just as softly, bringing their hands up to her mouth and kissing Lexa's hand. Staring into those gorgeous eyes she spoke. "It's a good scary... we're in this together, no matter what."

At her words Lexa smiled beautifully. 

Leaning forward, also cupping Clarke's face, the brunette kissed the love of her life tenderly. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Clarke replied, her heart fluttering. She wasn't used to getting compliments aside from her Mom.

"I wish my Mother could have met you." Lexa whispered.

"I wish I could have met her too." Clarke responded, smiling sadly. However, her sad smile turned into parted lips as a sigh escaped them as Lexa trailed her hand down her body to her breasts. "Lexa." she shakily said, taking Lexa's hand back into her own. "As much as I want to make love again we really need to talk... I don't understand how you can be here with me now when I watched you die in my arms." she said, tears welling in her eyes at the horrible memory, one that has haunted her dreams ever since.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm still alive too." Lexa replied, continuing. "Someone who I was told was dead apparently wasn't all this time... my Grandfather. He does dark magic, and my Mother didn't like that and moved away from him. He's been living in this Village all along, keeping a watchful eye on me. He felt it inside him when I died and he came to Polis straight away with this magic potion... it all sounds absurd, I know, but it's the truth. He had never used this potion before, but one drop and I jolted awake. There was a catch though, one that my Grandfather hadn't foreseen, the potion saved me, but it took my memories... everything that made me, me... my love for you. That's why I couldn't send for you any earlier because I only recovered my memories this time four weeks ago." she sighed. "I hated not knowing who I was, but every night I dreamt of a blonde woman... you." she added, placing a hand over Clarke's chest, feeling her heart beating steadily. "While I battled with myself trying to learn who I was my Grandfather did his best to make a potion that would bring back my memories. He never had any luck. It took a bump to my head off my horse when I was trying to learn how to ride and a black-out for them to come flooding back. I had Madi and other fellow nightblood children scour all of the places I though you could be hiding... I had to have hope you were out there still... and you were." she smiled widely.

"I was." Clarke also smiled as she continued. "I day dreamed about you every day. You were always on the forefront of my thoughts." 

"I told you that I'd always be with you." Lexa responded.

"I never doubted you."

"When I felt your presence in the City of Light... I couldn't believe it, but I knew something was wrong... that you needed my help." 

"What I don't understand is how were you in the City of Light. You'd never taken the chip? You didn't have the Flame in you anymore..." Clarke questioned her confusion.

"The potion had another side effect; severe headaches to the point some days I couldn't get out of bed. My Grandfather hated seeing me like that and none of the potions were strong enough to defeat the headaches. There were too many risks from taking too many potions as it was. He had another option, the chip for the City of Light, the place that took away the pains that ail us. My Grandfather had me take it, and it's a good thing I did... I don't like thinking of what would have happened to you if I hadn't been able to help you get out of there." 

"Honestly I don't know how I'd have coped either." Clarke replied, watching as Lexa leaned her head in her palm.

"What about Praimfaya, how did you all survive it?" Clarke asked, seconds later.

"Under the sea like the Little Mermaid." Lexa replied, smiling fondly. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "What? Did your Grandfather come up with a magical spell to create a house under the ocean?" she asked laughingly, knowing there was another explanation to follow Lexa's words. 

Lexa heartily laughed. "Now that would have been great to see." she responded, continuing. "A submarine. No one knew about this odd-looking vessel except those in this Village. My Grandfather wanted it that way so no one would try to steal it."

The blonde shook her head still in shock of this whole surreal moment lying in bed with the love of her life whom she'd never thought she'd see again. "We both survived, and as unreal as it that's all that matters. I have my Lexa in my arms once again." she said, kissing the brunette beauty soundly.

"Your Lexa?" 

"Yes. Always." 

Lexa moaned into Clarke's mouth, unable to believe her luck.

"I remember when I died in your arms... I saw Anya." Lexa smiled, when they pulled apart. "We got to speak, to say goodbye, and she told me how impressed she is of me, how I made a strong Alliance with you and your people. She told me I had chosen wisely on who to give my heart to. You impressed her with how strong you were, how you helped get her out of Mount Weather, and she knew we would have been equals together... making our Villages better places." Lexa said, leaning down to kiss Clarke. "And now we can."

"Now we can." Clarke repeated her lover's words, squirming as Lexa began moving a hand down her body. "We can rule our world together."

"We can promote peace... just like we had planned to do." 

"Yes." Clarke replied, continuing. "But you have to promise me one thing..." she said, letting out a low moan as Lexa slipped a hand between her legs, playing with the trimmed hair before slowly moving her fingers up and down through her slick folds in such a teasing way.

"Anything, Clarke." Lexa breathed, loving how her fingers felt between Clarke's legs.

"Promise me that you won't leave me again." Clarke whispered, so much emotion in her voce.

Lexa opened her mouth but no words came out as she stared into Clarke's tear-filled eyes as tears welled in her own at the sight. She tried to speak, but her voice broke. She realised no words were needed as their mouths collided together.

All that she felt poured into Clarke's and she hoped Clarke knew how much she'd do her best so that they were never apart ever again.

"I can't bare the thought of being without you again." Clarke cried into the kiss, pulling Lexa's whole weight onto her body, wrapping her legs around Lexa's. 

Tears rolled down Lexa's face. She hated knowing how much pain Clarke has been in. 

"I don't ever want us to leave this room. I want your hands, lips and tongue to always be on me, in me." The blonde said, pushing into Lexa who continued running her fingers through her folds.

At those words, a shiver of arousal went through Lexa. "I will gladly touch you whenever, and wherever, you like Clarke." 

Clarke moaned in response. 

"How would you like me to make love to you?" Lexa asked, watching Clarke closely.

"I just want you inside me... always." 

And so that is what Lexa did, she pushed three fingers into Clarke and took her slowly, making her lover climax multiple times.

~*~

Hours past as day turned into night once again as the two of them continued to lay entangled together in bed, making love and talking as a storm raged above them. 

Clarke took Lexa's left hand from where they sleepily lay. "I was so scared that day, but I'm sorry I ever doubted you." she said, breaking the silence of the room over the loud thunder outside as she trailed her fingers over the scar on the inside of Lexa's left palm which she'd gotten from fighting Roan. 

"I know how hard that was for you, but I'm glad you came. You got to see my devious plan unfold." 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "You knew all along you were going to kill the Queen?"

"Of course. I was born to be Heda, trained to be a killer Warrior which means I have to do unpleasant things... taking lives..."

"You only do it when they're guilty." 

"Not always, Clarke. The way our world is... was-" Lexa corrected herself, continuing. "Innocents become involved whether I like it or not." she sighed, burying her head into Clarke's shoulder.

"It's a lot for you to bare." Clarke said, trailing her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"Yes, but it's my duty, and an honour." Lexa smiled, staring up at Clarke from where she lay. "I do it not because I have to, but because I love it. I love helping my people, my brothers and sisters, and I especially love talking to the previous Commanders in my sleep... the insight and wisdom they would give me... aside from you that's what I've missed... not having the Flame inside me." 

Clarke smiled knowingly, before her smile turned into a smirk. "You know, it was always a turn on watching you, seeing how powerful you can be." she said, winking at her girlfriend.

Lexa's cheeks flushed. 

This caused Clarke's smile to widen. She enjoyed causing Lexa to react like this. "Gorgeous." she whispered as their hands began roaming again. 

The brunette's heart skipped a beat, body buzzing with butterflies with all that Clarke made her feel as she leaned into Clarke's hand that cupped her cheek. 

Their mouths connected, and tongues began dancing in a way that was so familiar as if they'd been doing it for centuries.

~*~


	3. Our Future, Our Legacy

~*~

It was late into the night. 

The fire was dying down as was the storm outside and Lexa stared at Clarke in the orange glows coming from the dim fire.

"I hope you haven't been lonely." Lexa whispered, breaking the silence. 

"It's been hard. I always think about you." 

"You've been with someone." Lexa said, it wasn't a question, she could easily read her lover.

"Yes. Her name's Niylah." Clarke replied, she couldn't and wouldn't lie to Lexa. "But I don't love her, it's always been you I love." she urgently said.

"It's okay, Clarke, you thought I had died and you needed companionship. I'm glad you were looked after." Lexa replied, kissing Clarke's cheek.

"I've always wanted you. I think back to that day in your tent, our first kiss, I shouldn't have pushed you away." 

Lexa shook her head. "You had to grieve for Finn. I understand that now." 

"I wish I could turn back the clock, to have remained in your arms... Our life would be so different together..." 

Lexa smiled. "We can't dwell on the past, Clarke, the future needs out attention now."

"Our future." Clarke's heart fluttered as did her stomach with butterflies. 

"Yes." Lexa said, meeting Clarke half way for a kiss. 

"Speaking of our future... there's something I have to give back to you. I would have given it to you before but your devious tongue distracted me."

"Back to me?" Lexa raised her eyebrow, watching as Clarke leant over the side of the bed, reaching for her jacket. The blanket fell from Clarke's body revealing that extraordinary behind. 

Licking her lips, she moved down the bed, traced her fingers over one of the cheeks before replacing it with her mouth, biting gently. 

Clarke moaned in response. She bought her upper part of her body back onto the bed. "See, you're doing it again, distracting me..." she grinned.

Looking up Lexa grinned until she saw what the blonde held and her eyes widened. "Is that..."

"The Flame." Clarke smiled. "I've been keeping it safe... you safe."

Lexa took the metal box, staring at it with awe.

"I guess now’s also a good time to tell you we bleed the same colour."

Lexa looked up at Clarke. It was a lot to process. "My lover, my night blood flame keeper." she softly said, staring in wonder into the blonde’s eyes.

"Who'd have thought it, right?"

"What these last few years have taught me is that anything is possible in this life, Clarke." 

The blonde smiled. "However way we choose to see it, it's a miracle that you're alive and I will be forever grateful of that and of your Grandfather bringing you back to me."

"I only wish I could have gotten to you sooner." Lexa replied, capturing Clarke's lips.

The blonde moaned, wrapping a leg around her girlfriend. "We're together now." 

Lexa simply smiled into the kiss, pouring all of what she felt into it as she accepted the full weight of Clarke's body atop hers. 

It was absolutely blissful knowing that there would be many, many more nights spent like this.

~*~

Sun light cracked through the fur curtains of the small window causing Clarke's eyes to open. She rolled over and saw Lexa wasn't there. She didn't worry though because as she sat up she could hear her girlfriends voice from just outside the huts door.

It was only a couple seconds later when Lexa came back inside the warm hut looking absolutely radiating. "Good morning." she sleepily said.

"Good morning." Lexa replied, laying back in bed and kissing Clarke soundly. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Not at all." Clarke replied, pulling away and pushing the hair out of Lexa's eyes. "Have you been awake long?"

"A few minutes. There are some new arrivals in the Village." Lexa explained.

"Should I get up?" Clarke asked, stretching.

"Only if you want otherwise you can stay right here."

"Only if you'll be with me." Clarke replied, covering her mouth as she yawned before leaning back into her girlfriend. 

The brunette kissed Clarke again and it was all the response that the blonde needed. 

Grinning into Lexa's mouth Clarke pulled away, only slightly. "But I suppose we should breathe in some fresh air soon." she said, moaning as Lexa put her full weight onto her, their bodies pressed tightly. "We don't want people to start talking..."

Lexa chuckled as she kissed the blondes neck before nipping the earlobe nearby. "I think it's too late to be worrying about that. It's been two days, Clarke, and I've loved every minute. Nothing else matters except you and me. They can think what they like."

Clarke smiled, moaning as her girlfriend began teasing her clit. "I want every morning to be like this."

The brunette smiled. "And it will." she replied, pushing her fingers into Clarke's already wet centre. She watched in delight as the blonde's mouth opened silently as her legendary Mountain Slayer rocked in rhythm with each new thrust. It was an glorious sight.

~*~

Once they had gotten dressed Lexa had wasted no time. 

It was time for Clarke to help put the Flame back into her so she could fully become the Commander once more. She groaned in slight pain as it pierced her skin, burrowing into the back of her neck, and all at once everything came flooding back to her, and she could hear the previous Commanders once more. 

Smiling widely Lexa stood and turned into Clarke's arms. "Clarke." she whispered, pulling the blonde impossibly closer. "Thank you, for keeping me safe." she said, as a fresh round of tears welled in her eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Commander." Clarke responded, closing the small gap between them, kissing Lexa passionately. She was so thankful that everything was back to normal just like it always should have been.

~*~

"This place is amazing."

Lexa smiled, watching as kids ran around them. "We have accomplished lots in the span of a few weeks."

"It's incredible." Clarke replied, still in awe as she took in the Village as early she had been too occupied on finding Lexa. Now as she looked around she took in all the patches of the beautiful patches of green that she has ever seen. "How is this possible..."

"We aren't sure." Lexa responded. "But we are very fortunate."

"Your Grandfather didn't cast some spell to bring all this beauty back to life?" Clarke questioned, and was surprised when Lexa shook her head. "Wow." 

"I agree, but it isn't home." Lexa replied, stopping and looking into the blonde’s eyes. "I think it's time we go back."

"To Polis? Is that still standing?" Clarke's eyes widened. "We watched it get burnt out."

Lexa shrugged. "I don't know what it looks like, if it's even livable, but we have to at least see."

Clarke nodded. "Then we go back and whatever state it is in we will live together like it should have always been."

Lexa smiled at those words and both women ached to close the small gap between them, to kiss passionately, but they had lots of eyes on them. 

"First we have people to welcome into the village. They will be living here from now on. We have lots of space that is waiting to be used." The Commander responded, her duties came first.

"Great."

"I have heard about who one of them is, and Clarke I want you to-"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Clarke cut into Lexa's words, eyes landing on someone she never wanted to see again. The person she regularly killed in her dreams; Titus. The one who ripped Lexa away from her. 

Rage like she has never felt before came boiling out of Clarke as she ran towards Titus, fists clenching, and she was ready to pounce when she heard Lexa's voice. 

"Stop her!" Lexa yelled in Trigedesleng. 

Grounders that had been standing around them grabbed Clarke just as she had been about to launch at Titus. "You bastard! You shot Lexa! You don't deserve to be here, I'll kill you!" She screamed, the Grounders dragging her away from the man who stared at her emotionless. "I hate you and I will kill you!"

Once outside, the tent in which Titus remained inside Clarke began angrily pacing. "Please don't tell me you knew he was here."

"I did, and that's what I had been about to tell you. He wanted to see me, but I refused without you by my side." Lexa calmly responded.

Clarke stopped pacing, turning to face her girlfriend. Her anger disappeared and it was replaced by sadness. "Here I am acting this way when you must be feeling so much worse." She said, feeling that familiar gaze on them and turned to see Titus standing in the door way to the tent. She gritted her teeth, her stomach churning at the sight, she detested him.

"As much as it pains me Titus will no longer be allowed through the gates of Polis." Lexa replied, her body full of so many different feelings right now. She wanted to scream at Titus too, but she was the Commander, and she had to control her emotions. 

"Pained?" Clarke couldn't believe her ears. She stared at Lexa. "He shot you! You died for however many minutes because of him and he took you away from me! Banishment is weak. He should be floated for what he did to you, to his Commander!" 

"Clarke." Lexa firmly said, reaching out to take the blondes hand. "Look at me." Her girlfriend did with so much fury in her eyes. "I understand your anger. Trust me, I feel exactly the same however Titus was like a Father to me. I know I told you sometimes I must kill people whether I like it or not, but I can't... I can't do that to Titus."

Clarke opened her mouth but Lexa continued speaking. 

"You don't have to support my decision, but if you could please accept it and understand where I'm coming from. This is so much harder for me." She loathed Titus even more than Clarke did, but she still had love for him. It was complicated. 

Clarke took a few calming breaths, nodded and squeezed Lexa's hand. "I'm sorry for my outburst, for making a scene."

Lexa smiled. "You never have to be sorry about your emotions, Clarke, they're what make you, you."

The blonde turned back to Titus, anger still boiling inside her. "You're lucky you have such a forgiving Commander." She said, fighting the urge to spit on his shoes. She pulled on Lexa's hand. "Come on, I feel sick just by looking at him."

Lexa looked solemnly to Titus before turning and walking away. Now that inevitable meeting was out of the way it was time to set their sights on their future in Polis. "Once we arrive home I'll send riders to collect your Mother." She said when the door closed behind them in the warmth of their hut. 

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke replied, feeling her body beginning to relax once more. 

Nodding Lexa remained quiet as she was pulled into Clarke's embrace. 

"You're the strongest person I've ever known." Clarke spoke, holding Lexa tight. 

"Not really." Lexa replied, feeling her body go limp in Clarke's arms as she let all the emotion inside come flowing from her eyes. She didn't like crying, always felt weak when she did, but she knew she couldn't keep this in. 

"Lexa." Clarke whispered, running her hands up and down the Commanders back. She knew how hard it was for Lexa to allow herself to show her emotions. "You can cry as much as you like. I'm right here. You know I'll never judge you."

At those words Lexa sobbed quietly, holding onto Clarke impossibly tighter, as they stayed standing there for an unknown number of minutes but not once did Clarke let the strength of their embrace loosen. 

This showed Lexa just how much love Clarke had for her and it was extremely overwhelming. "Clarke." She whispered a little while later, lifting her head from Clarke's shoulder as her girlfriend wiped her tears away. "Take me home."

The blondes heart ached at how broken Lexa sounded. 

"I hate knowing he's so close." Lexa added.

Clarke kissed Lexa, hugging her once more, feeling the same. "I'll get the horses ready."

As Clarke began to walk back out the door she was stopped by Lexa. 

"I love you." Lexa said, kissing her fiercely.

Clarke kissed back. "I love you too." She whispered, stared into Lexa's eyes before regretfully turning away and went to find the horses. 

~*~ 

Hours Later.

Standing hand in hand they stared out at Lexa's tower which was still standing tall. 

"Wow." Clarke said in awe. "How is it still standing?"

Lexa smirked. "My legacy is a strong one. That tower will stand until the day I actually die."

"That's a somber thought, Lexa." Clarke replied, frowning. "After all we've been through the thought of that happening..." she sighed, shaking her head and looking into the distance. "You know I don't like to think of life without you now than we're together again."

"It's only the truth, Clarke." Lexa said, reaching out to take her girlfriends hand which she squeezed. "That won't be for a very long time. You're stuck with me until then."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Clarke replied, turning to stare into Lexa's gorgeous eyes. "Let's go home."

"Home." Lexa asked, heart skipping a beat hearing Clarke calling Polis her home too. "I love it when you say that."

Clarke smiled brilliantly. "Our home." She turned back to Lexa's tower in Polis. She felt Lexa's hand on her cheek, turning her head towards Lexa again. 

"I love you, Clarke. I will say it to you multiple times a day to make up for all the times I should have said it to you five years ago."

"Lexa, you don't have to make up for anything." Clarke replied, placing her hand over Lexa's. "Just having you back by my side is more than enough."

They shared a kiss under the setting sun. "Now what was that about taking me home?" Lexa smiled, waggling her eyebrows. 

Clarke, still smiling widely, tugging on Lexa's hand, and began moving their horse’s closer to Polis.

~*~

Coming to a stop in Lexa's bedroom their eyes landed on the bed which was the same since they were last in there, blanket covered in Lexa's blood. 

It was extremely confronting for them both. 

"Um..." Lexa was the first to move forward, and began collecting the blanket with shaking hands. 

"No, let me." Clarke replied, quickly moving forward and took the blanket. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"Neither should you." Lexa softly replied. 

Clarke swallowed hard as they both stared at the stained blanket. "We'll both get rid of it."

"I didn't think it would be this hard coming back here." Lexa replied from where she stood, unmoving. 

"I know." Clarke replied, looking up into Lexa's eyes. "But I can be strong for the both of us."

"I'm alright, Clarke." Lexa replied, continuing. "But thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate you."

"I think I have a fair idea." Clarke replied, smirking. 

Just as they were about to leave the room there was a knock at the open door. 

"Sorry for the intrusion, Heda, but I thought this shouldn't wait until morning." One of the men from the Village spoke.

"How did you go collecting the Sky People?" Lexa asked. 

"The storm tore down a tree. It landed right over the door to their bunker."

"It will take days to cut it away from the door." The other Grounder said. 

"My mom’s trapped?" Clarke worriedly asked. 

"We will get them out of there, Clarke, no matter what it takes." Lexa firmly said. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow." 

The Grounders at the door nodded. They would do whatever their Commander asked and Clarke did her best to remain calm, but this was extremely difficult knowing that their supplies and rations were dwindling at a fast rate down there and soon it would be difficult to feed two mouths let alone three. 

"Thank you for letting us know." Lexa said to the men in front of her. They gave her a nod and bid them goodnight. "Your mother will be okay. She won't be trapped for long. I'm sure the tree branch is not as bad as it sounds." she said, trying to reassure and keep her lover calm.

Clarke nodded, hoping and praying her girlfriend was right. 

~*~ 

Their first morning back in Polis and Lexa woke with a wide smile. She rolled over from having been sleeping on her back and she saw Clarke still asleep next to her. Or so she thought.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Clarke mumbled sleepily, smiling, feeling Lexa's eyes on her. 

The brunette smiled, reaching out and touching Clarke's face, trailing her fingers down her girlfriend’s cheek. "I can't help myself..." 

Clarke opened her eyes, looking into Lexa's. "Good morning." 

"Os sonop." Lexa smiled, moving closer to her lover.

Clarke's heart fluttered as she watched Lexa leaning forward to kiss her. She reciprocated with a heated passion. She moaned as she felt Lexa going straight between her legs with that talented hand. "Not wasting any time this morning..." she chuckled, watching as Lexa's cheeks flushed. 

"I told you, I can't help myself." 

"No complaints from me." Clarke replied, sighing in pleasure as Lexa went inside her. "Ohhh, yes..." 

Lexa bit her lip, wetness pooling between her own legs. "Would you like my tongue too?" she asked. 

"That sounded so hot." Clarke replied, her eyes fluttering shut from the sensations Lexa was making her feel. "Please... ohhh god, yes."

"There's no god here." 

"Shof op!" Clarke replied, poking Lexa, grinning. 

Lexa laughed heartily. 

"My Lexa, you're the only one here and I am so fortunate of this." Clarke replied, holding her grip more tightly around her girlfriend. "However as much as I want us to stay in bed all day we need to get to the bunker." 

Lexa nodded in understanding. "We'll make this quick, and then we'll leave straight away." she responded, moving down Clarke's body. "I'll have a breakfast packed to have along the way."

Clarke stared in wonder at the Commander. "I love you so much."

Smiling, their eyes still connected, Lexa leaned down and swiped her tongue through Clarke's folds. "I love you more." she replied, before getting straight into business, knowing how urgent Clarke was to get to the island.

~*~

It turns out the tree branch was worse than Lexa had hoped. The tree stump was huge and without chainsaws it was going to take them weeks. 

"I hate knowing I can't get a note to her." Clarke said, sighing as she stopped for a break, sweat trickling down the back of her neck. They had tried yelling but it was no use, their voices wouldn't be heard through the thick metal of the door. 

"She will know soon enough." Lexa responded, continuing to hack away at one of the branches. 

"You don't have to be doing this. You have other Commander duties you should be doing."

"Nonsense, Clarke." Lexa replied, stopping to look at the blonde. "I want to do this." There was nothing else she needed to be doing when there was little people in the city. "If I were home I would be wasting time when I could be helping our people. Your people are my people, I vowed to you on that, and I will always keep my word."

"Thank you." Clarke said, leaning forward to steal a sneaky kiss from the brunette as no one was around. She had sent everyone off for a well-deserved break. "You're amazing."

Lexa laughed softly. "I try." She said, continuing her work. "Once we get them out of here we will send riders to the other bunker and we can all unite together once again."

"The 13th Clan."

"Yes." Lexa replied, smiling at Clarke. "That has never changed. Unless you think it has with your people?"

"No, we both want the same thing; peace."

"And together we will bring that." 

"I love you."

"And I you." Lexa responded, body buzzing with bliss. 

~*~ 

THREE WEEKS LATER. 

It had been a long day working on the tree branch that covered the entire door to the bunker on the island. Their bodies were sore, and they were exhausted. It felt like the tree branch was never going to get smaller.

The love birds had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow unlike every other night where they had made love for hours on end. 

Lexa awoke with a startle. She jolted up in bed. Since having the Flame back in her she was feeling much more like herself, and instantly in this moment she knew something wasn't right. 

Looking down she saw Clarke, looking beautiful as always, sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. 

Relaxing, only slightly at knowing Clarke was okay, she gently pulled her lover's hand away from where it was resting over her stomach, placing it onto the bed, and quietly stood. 

Pulling on her night gown she walked over to the window. She stared out into the darkness, the moon a sliver behind them, and had she been anyone else they wouldn't be able to notice what she did. 

Way in the distance she could make out a small light and seconds later more appeared from over the hill. Her heart began to race as her horrible feeling worsened. 

Hearing movement coming from the bed she heard Clarke get up, and fully nude, walked over to her. If it weren't for her current feelings she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes off Clarke's divine body. She pointed out the window. 

Turning Clarke looked out. "I don't see anything." She replied, furrowing her brows. "What has your attention?"

"Just over the hill... see those little white lights."

It took Clarke a couple seconds, because they were so dim, but once she did she smiled. "I see them. What are they?" She asked, turning to look at Lexa and instantly her smile went away as she saw the panic in her girlfriend’s eyes. "Lexa..."

"It's the Ice Nation." Lexa replied. 

"How can you tell?" Clarke asked. "They might be survivors of Praimfaya looking for refuge." 

"No. This feeling-" she placed her hand over her stomach. "It's the feeling I get when something bad is about to happen. I was woken for a reason." she turned to Clarke, her eyes widening. She knew what was about to happen. "It's the Ice Nation. War is coming. They've always wanted my City..." she clenched her fists. "And they're not going to get it."

Clarke watched as Lexa stared out at the dim lights. They were miles upon miles away. "What are you going to do?"

"It's time this war ends once and for all." Lexa said, voice firm and laced with anger. "I'm sick of fighting for my home, for my family. It ends today!" She angrily spoke, moving away from the window and began getting ready. 

Clarke watched as Lexa began putting on her warrior face paint. "I want to be out there with you, to help fight for our home."

Lexa looked over her shoulder, eyes wide and mouth open in shock at what she heard. "Clarke-"

"You know that line you were talking about? We were standing right here when you asked me to stay. Well, that line... It's already been drawn, has been for a long time now, and I will always be on this side of it... with you." Clarke said, putting a hand over Lexa's chest where she felt the steady beating. "And because this is my home now I need to be able to fight for it, for you, for us."

Lexa's lips parted. She still couldn't believe her luck; not only was Clarke back in her life but she wanted to stay with her in Polis. 

"Plus I'm not leaving your side ever again nor am I going to allow something like what happened happen again which means you aren’t fighting them without me." Clarke said, knowing she would do whatever it took to keep the both of them safe. 

Lexa leaned into those glorious lips that kissed her neck, along her jaw and then on her lips. 

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. She opened her mouth again to speak, but nothing came out. She was speechless. This was okay though, no words were needed in this moment, their eyes and their lips conveyed to Clarke all that she felt. 

"I should be getting ready..." Lexa said, in-between kisses. 

"They're at least two hours away... this won't take long." Clarke replied, smirking, putting a hand under her girlfriend’s gown and slowly moved it up to cup one of those glorious breasts. 

"Ohhh, you're a bad influence." 

Clarke heartily laughed at her girlfriend’s words as she pushed Lexa down onto the bed. "You wouldn't have me any other way. We need to feel refreshed for battle."

"And this will help, will it?" Lexa smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Sure will." Clarke winked as she pulled open Lexa's night gown, dragged her tongue down Lexa's body, settling her head between gorgeous legs.

~*~ 

An Hour Later.

Lexa and Clarke walked out of the tower where the Ice Nation men, along with a handful of women and some warrior children, grew closer to them. 

The Commander swallowed hard, out of sight from Clarke. 

"There's more than I thought there'd be." Clarke said. There were about fifty and they only had twenty which was including them. "How did they survive?"

"I'm not sure." Lexa replied. "But there's no time thinking any of this. You need to be focused on what's about to come."

"I am, Lexa, I'm ready." Clarke replied, she had a sword, a hand gun and a shot gun slung over her shoulder as well as a knife strapped around her lower leg.

The brunette sighed. She shook her head. "You aren't even trained for battle."

"I'm stronger than I look." Clarke responded, giving Lexa a reassuring smile. "Trust me." 

"I do, you know that, I just-" Lexa stopped when the leader came into view with full white war paint covering his face just like the rest of them who stopped a couple steps behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the she beat him to it. "There's no point talking about why you're on my land when we all know why, and I'm here to tell you now that you're not taking my home... I might have less warriors than you, but I assure you that you will not win" She firmly and confidently said, gritting her teeth. "You will all die today."

The Ice Nation leader laughed, shaking his head. "You're all talk, young girl, and you're nothing but skin and bone. My soldiers are ten times stronger than you."

Lexa smirked. "Don't talk about something you don't know when you've never seen me fight." She said, words familiar that she'd said to her girlfriend years ago. 

"You may have taken out the Prince and our Queen a few years ago, but I can see from here how weak you are. You died and somehow came back to life. You've lost a lot of your training from spending too much time in bed. You won't be able to defeat us. This place... your tower will soon be overrun by the Ice Nation and your head along with your girlfriends will be hung above my bed." The leader said, laughing as if it was the most hilarious thing. "It will be a sight to behold, but don't worry, I'll make it quick." He said, coming to a stop in front of Clarke, looking her up and down slowly and then doing the same to Lexa. "Unless you want it to be long..." he touched Lexa's jawline. 

"Get your hands off her!" Clarke angrily said. 

This was the exact reaction the Ice Nation leader wanted. He laughed again. "You like the feisty girls, don't you.”? He said, staring deep into Lexa's eyes who was unmoving and emotionless. "Costia was just like this new one of yours, all talk and feisty until I had her by the neck up against the wall." 

It was then Lexa's cheek twitched at those words, she did her best to remain calm, to not react like he wanted her to. It was hard when people talked about Costia in such a way.

"The way she cried, and cried, begging for mercy. Offering whatever it was we wanted. She was ready to give you up, to trade her life for yours."

Lexa swallowed hard, her cheek twitching again, she wouldn't believe any of this. 

"He's trying to get into your head, don't listen to him, it's all lies." Clarke firmly said. "And I've had enough of it."

The sound of Clarke's sword being pulled out was heard and it quickly and swiftly made contact with the leader’s neck before he could even reach for his. 

It was the blondes turn to laugh. "Not so fast." She said, motioning for Lexa to grab his sword. "By the smell of your breath you've been up all night on a whisky binge and because of that mistake you're going to lose." 

Lexa wanted to grin at Clarke's words watching as the Ice Nation's so-called leader tried to find something to say. 

"I may be a drunk but at least I don't lie with my own gender." 

"Pathetic." Lexa said, pulling out her own sword. "Good luck trying to defeat me and my people." 

"You're the first person I've come across who’s a homophobe." Clarke commented, shaking her head. "And it is disgusting." She added, watching as Lexa kicked him in the stomach and he went stumbling backwards. 

The leader pulled out his own sword as his soldiers dismounted from their horses. 

It was time to end this ridiculous war and so Lexa charged at the drunk, screaming and began moving in such a choreographed way that Clarke couldn't help but to stare in awe until she had to shake herself out of it when a female Ice Nation soldier came stalking over to her. 

"Bring it on." Clarke said, her sword hanging comfortably in her hand. It was worth mentioning that she had three burly Grounders right behind her who would never let anything bad happen to her. 

~*~ 

A FEW MINUTES LATER. 

"My men!" Lexa yelled. "My brothers, my sisters!" She sliced a man in half, spinning around to slice her sword across another’s throat. "Built this city with their own hands! I warned you, told you that you couldn't and wouldn't defeat me!"

There was one Ice Nation soldier left and she charged at him, he withered at the sight, dropping to the ground and held his hands up. "I beg for mercy!"

"You... don't... get... mercy." Lexa angrily yelled, circling the man who was sobbing now. "You come to my lands expecting to kill me, and my love for it... no man deserves to live if he will do something as evil as that." She stopped in front of him. "You brought this on yourself. You have three seconds to make peace with that." She said, continuing. "And I'll make it quick for you." she said, repeating the leader's earlier words and with that plunged her sword, her mother’s sword, into the man’s forehead. She pulled it out, lifting her foot and kicking him onto the ground. "Your gonplei ste odon." She said, turning around and watched as Clarke withdrew the sword from the chest of a burly man. 

"Told you I could do this. I swear this nightblood inside me makes me stronger, invisible." Clarke joked, grinning. 

"Stupid monsters! I told them they should have walked away!" Lexa angrily said, putting her swords back into their straps as Clarke looked around to stare at the fallen men around them, a dozen of them were their people. It was true sacrifice. Her stomach dropped at the sight of blood trickling down, quite heavily, from her girlfriend’s right arm. "Clarke." She gasped. "You're bleeding!" 

The blonde looked down to where Lexa stared. "I didn't even feel myself get cut."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you fight with me!" Lexa replied, racing over to Clarke.

Clarke snorted. "It's just a cut."

"It looks too deep. What if it gets infected" Lexa firmly said, feeling extremely worried. 

"You're worrying for no reason." Clarke responded, pocketing her own sword. She hadn't done much fighting, her girlfriend doing the brunt of it as the Ice Nation had beef with her girlfriend instead of herself. 

"I just got you back, Clarke, of course I'm going to worry!" Lexa replied, taking the blondes hand. "I need to patch you up!" 

Clarke smiled. "Are you going to take care of me?"

"I will always take care of you." Lexa firmly responded, as they began walking into the tower, blood dripping from Clarke's arm with each step they took. 

~*~ 

Clarke hissed in pain. 

"Are you sure I'm doing this correctly?" Lexa asked, pausing in the task in which she was performing. 

"You're suturing like a pro." Clarke replied, watching as her girlfriend did the last three stitches with impressively steady hands before tying it off. The cut had been deeper than once thought, and she needed thirteen stitches. "You're the sexiest nurse."

Lexa snorted. "You're ridiculous." She responded, beginning to put the bandage around her girlfriend like Clarke had instructed. The blonde hissed again and she frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just a scratch."

Lexa gave Clarke a stern look. 

"Yeah, it hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle." Clarke responded, touching the bandage before taking Lexa's hand. "Thank you for patching me up, baby."

"I'd do anything for you." Lexa whispered, leaning into Clarke, their mouths meeting. 

A shiver went through Clarke and unfortunately it wasn't one of arousal. 

"I'll get the fire going." Lexa said, kissing Clarke once more before standing. "And then maybe we can get in the tub? It'll help you relax." 

Clarke smirked. "Mmm, that sounds amazing. I love how your mind works." 

~*~

Walking into the bathroom which felt like a sauna the scent of her favourite smell, aside from Lexa of course, filled her senses; vanilla with a hint of peppermint (peppermint being Lexa's favourite, it was a favourite among many of the Grounders) and Clarke stared at the tub which looked gloriously inviting.

The water had flower petals floating atop it and there were candles lit all around the small room.

It was the most romantic sight she had ever seen. No one has ever done this for her and she would cherish this moment for eternity.

Hearing bare feet padding on the ground behind her she smiled as she felt Lexa's arms going around her waist and her girlfriends chin rested on her shoulder. "Babe, this is... it's too much!"

"Nonsense, Clarke, it's everything you deserve." Lexa responded, kissing the side of Clarke's neck, sending a shiver through her girlfriend. She smiled, and pulled away only slightly to take the bottom of the blonde’s shirt and began tugging it up and over her lover. 

Clarke remained where she stood, allowed Lexa to undo her bra, before she turned around and let the black lacy material fall to the ground. She watched as Lexa's eyes instantly moved down past her chest and to her breasts. 

Lexa lipped her lips at the gorgeous sight. "Beautiful." she couldn't help but say these words every time she stared at Clarke. She leaned forward, their lips connecting as her hands palmed Clarke's breasts. 

The kiss was brief as Lexa pulled away and knelt down. She unzipped Clarke's muddy pants and let them drop to the floor. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke's abdomen before taking the waist band of her lingerie, pulling on it, letting it hit back against her girlfriend’s skin.

Clarke sighed at the slightly rough sensation before Lexa's hot mouth was on her skin once more. That deliciously talented tongue made her feel so many different things as the brunette hooked her fingers into the underwear and roughly pulled them down. She looked down, watching as Lexa breathed her in, pressing kisses in the small patch of hair above her clit.

"I love you so much." Lexa said, staring up at her, her thumb making contact with Clarke's clit.

"Ohhh god." Clarke said, instantly pushing herself into Lexa, their eyes still connected in such an intense gaze "Yessss."

They remained like that for a while, Lexa eating her out until her girlfriend pulled away.

"In the tub. Now." 

At the fierce command, a shot of another intense arousal went through Clarke and she instantly did as she was told. A loud moan escaped her parted lips at the sensational feeling of the hot water hitting her skin. 

They settled in the water and instantly Lexa was in her arms, mouths sloppily connecting as fingers found their way between her legs, diving straight into her.

Lexa leant down, taking Clarke's left breast into her mouth, biting gently before sucking and twirling her tongue around the erect nipple. 

The blonde cried out, arching into her. 

Lexa was rubbing at Clarke's clit with a fervor. 

"Ohhh, baby." Clarke cried out, clinging onto her Commander. "Yesss... like that." She whimpered loudly. "Just like that."

Lexa popped her mouth away from the breast and moved to the other to give it the same attention, her tongue swirling around the nub. She loved how the erect nipple felt against her tongue. 

"Go inside me." Clarke said, arching her lower body into Lexa's talented hand, her sex searing with heat. She knew she was dripping wet as her lover plunged three fingers inside her and she cried out in pure ecstasy. 

"Clarke!"

Through her buzzing ears she was sure she heard her voice being called out by a panicked voice coming from the distance. It sounded like her mother’s voice, but Lexa didn't stop which meant she was imagining it no doubt because of the silly dream she had last night where her Mom was trapped forever in the bunker. She gripped Lexa's arms, trembling as those talented fingers continued pumping inside of her. She whimpered uncontrollably into Lexa's mouth which was now sloppily kissing hers as she came undone in Lexa's arms. "Ohhh."

"Clarke!" She heard her voice being called out again and this time she heard footsteps that came rushing into the room they currently occupied as their mouths continued moving together.

The footsteps came to an abrupt stop just inside the room. 

"Oh my god, Clarke!" The voice belonging to her Mom loudly said, causing Lexa to tense up in her arms, fingers stopping inside of her. 

The Commander pulled away from her red kissed lips, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes. 

"Mom!" Clarke loudly said, trying to shield the both of them but it was no use. Her whole body had turned a deep shade of red along with Lexa's.

"Oh my god." Abby repeated her words, and as Clarke looked over Lexa's shoulder she saw her Mom turning away from them, from this horribly embarrassing sight she had witnessed. "I heard whimpering, and I... my god, I thought you were injured!"

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked, feeling as if her whole body was on fire after knowing her Mom had seen her in the throes of passion with Lexa. "I mean... That tree was still blocking the door." 

"Everyone from the other bunker have resurfaced. They came to the island and used a rover to pull the tree away..." Abby explained.

"We have been cutting the tree apart. We've been trying to get you out of there." 

"We noticed there were hacksaws." Her Mom responded. "I'll go and wait downstairs." she said, beginning to walk away.

Taking a deep breath, face also red, Lexa pulled away causing Clarke to gasp due to Lexa's fingers retreating out of her. Her heart raced in her chest as Lexa reached for a towel as her Mom disappeared. "Okay." she said, her words no doubt falling on deaf ears. She watched as Lexa stood, wrapping her body in the towel before grabbing one for her. She covered her face. "Please tell me that didn't just happen."

Lexa swallowed hard. "Unfortunately, it did." She replied. She wanted to be angry that someone had dared to storm into the privacy of not only her bedroom but her bathroom, but as she remembered the sight they had left outside, the sight of a bleeding Clarke and the trail of nightblood that would have dropped to the floor leading to their bedroom she understood why Abby had done so. 

"I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again." Clarke said, taking the towel and the offered hand Lexa held out to help her up. 

"It wasn't ideal. However, she thought you were hurt. Thought your whimpers..." her face reddened even more knowing Abby would have heard such an intimate sound. "I could hear the panic in her voice. All of those dead bodies... the blood trail your arm left behind..." 

"Shit. All of that devastation outside." Clarke said, looking to Lexa. "She must have thought the worst."

Lexa nodded. 

"I need to man up and face her, tell her what happened."

"I'll have those who survived the battle gathered in the throne room. We will meet in fifteen minutes." 

"Okay." Clarke kissed Lexa before they both stepped out of the magnificent tub and began getting dressed. 

~*~

"The Commander will not be happy I barged in like that." Abby said, pacing the length of Lexa's throne room, trying her best to ignore the image she had walked in on, the sounds she had heard coming from her daughter in such an intimate moment. "I showed no respect. I should have known better."

"Abby, please... you need to calm down." Kane said, stopping Abby and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Look at what is outside... bodies, some of them children... the blood is fresh and trailing right up to Lexa's room. You were concerned, as was I, and you stormed in there because you thought Clarke was hurt. You weren't to know that they were otherwise engaged."

"She'll never forgive me!" Abby worriedly said, staring at Markus, knowing how rough Lexa could be when it came to feelings. "I know I wouldn't if I were her."

"You wanted to see, Clarke, she will understand that." Kane replied, squeezing Abby's shoulders. "Please, calm down and take a few deep breaths. I think it's clear to say that what matters to the Commander right now is Clarke."

Abby opened her mouth to speak once more when the doors to the room opened.

Clearing her throat Clarke walked inside. She looked over to Kane who nodded at her. She nodded back in acknowledgment. She watched as her Mom slowly turned around and as soon as their eyes connected a burst of laughter escaped Clarke's mouth. She had no idea how else to react. She cupped her mouth, shaking her head. "You know, I always thought it would be me scarring myself for life and walking in on you and Dad... or now with you and Kane not the other way around..." she said, biting the inside of her lip as her cheeks reddened. "I'm really sorry you had to witness that."

Abby shook her head, walking over to Clarke. "I was the one who barged in, I thought you were hurt."

"It's safe to say next time we'll know to lock the bedroom door." Clarke replied, laughing as she allowed herself to be pulled into her Mom's warm and familiar embrace. She was hugged tightly and she did the same back. "I've missed you." she whispered, burying her face in her Mom's shoulder.

"I've missed you too." Abby whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled away from her daughter, cupping Clarke's face and staring into those beautiful eyes so much like Clarke's fathers. "You have no idea how happy I am for you." she said, clearing her throat upon seeing Lexa appear in the door way. "For your reunion with Lexa. I'm glad that... you're together again." She smiled widely, seeing the delight and excitement in her daughter’s eyes. 

Clarke with cheeks still flushed replied. "I still can't believe it... she's actually really here." She looked over her shoulder, feeling Lexa's eyes on her. She motioned for the brunette to join her. 

Lexa walked in, stopping next to Clarke. A closed lipped smile on her face she looked confidently into Clarke's mother’s eyes thankful that her demeanor didn't falter and her cheeks didn't flush. Years of training her emotions- she never thought she'd be more grateful. "Abby." She acknowledged. "It's good seeing you again. You look very well. I'm glad the island helped keep you safe these last five years." 

"It was lucky I got there when I did or this one mightn't have made it." Abby responded, looking to Clarke. "The first couple of weeks were scary, but we got through it." 

"Mightn't have made it?" Lexa furrowed her brows, turning from Abby to Clarke. "What is she talking about? Did you get injured?" 

Clarke sighed, she hated thinking back to it. "My space helmet got a crack in it, my face turned all blistery and ugly for a while, but I knew I'd get through it thanks to Luna's nightblood. I didn't tell you because it was in the past and there was no need to bring it up when I want to forget about it." 

Lexa turned back to Abby. "I can't imagine how scary that would have been." 

"Mmm, but she's a fighter our Clarke." 

The Commander smiled turning back to her girlfriend. "That she is." She replied just as there was a knock at the door. "Enter." 

All of their people entered the room and she walked up to her chair, sitting down. She motioned for everyone else to so after Clarke said her hello's and whatever else needed to be said with the Sky People she hasn't seen in years. 

Looking around the room Lexa's eyes connected with Octavia's and they both gave a nod of acknowledgement. "What happened today won't happen again. The bloodshed and those lives of our people lost... it's unforgivable. We are going to go straight to the source and make sure they don't come here again. If there are more there won't be many left and with the numbers we have we'll be able to defeat them."

Everyone looked to be on the same page as her. They all detested the Ice Nation.

"It has been a long journey back here for you all, there is enough room for each and every one of you. Go, get the rest you need and we will convene again tomorrow where we will talk about defeating the Ice Nation tomorrow and then tomorrow night there will be a celebration of our reunion." She said, watching as a few were surprised by her latter words, and others simply relieved that they were safe and out of that bunker. "It will be a grand event."

~*~

That Night.

Putting down her fork Lexa sat back in her chair feeling full and extremely satisfied. "How did you learn to cook like that, Clarke?" She asked knowing that the blonde wasn't a cook, at least not five years ago. This evening lover had cooked minced rabbit atop an herb crusted bread and it was delicious.

"It's a bread that-"

"I taught Clarke to cook." Niylah's voice cut Clarke off as the older blonde walked into the dining room. "I'm sorry that I'm late." 

Clarke swallowed her sip of moonshine. "Niylah." she said, standing from the chair. "It's... wow, it's great to see you."

The other blonde smiled, motioning for Clarke to sit back down. Her eyes remained on Clarke for longer than they should, but deep down she ached for her and she couldn't hide that.

"Niylah." Lexa said, studying the other woman seeing the look that was in the woman's eyes, how much she still wanted Clarke. This was okay, she understood why Niylah was attracted to Clarke. "It's wonderful to meet you." she said, holding out her hand over the table.

The Grounder guards standing around them watched in shock. The Commander barely shook anyone’s hand and Niylah knew this however she tried to not let said shock show as she quickly accepted the hand shake. 

"It's truly an honour meeting you, Heda." Niylah said, dropping Lexa's hand a couple seconds later. "I can't believe how overwhelming it must feel being back home."

Lexa smiled. "Extremely overwhelming, but it's not hard settling back in. There's a perfect room for you that I'll have my guard look over and make sure it's clean and ready to be slept in. I am confident you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you, Heda." Niylah replied. "However, I will decline your immensely kind offer to stay."

Lexa raised an eyebrow. Normally people were too scared to say no to her. "Oh?"

"I would prefer to head out there, set up my own place." Niylah replied.

Clarke swallowed hard, she could see how much Niylah hated that Lexa was back in her life, how much Niylah wished the two of them could go out and set up home and live happily ever after. "We don't know how safe it is out there." she said, voicing her concern.

Lexa nodded. "Clarke has a point. I would hate for something to happen to you. After all, you cared for Clarke when she needed it the most. Please, stay. At least just until you find a place of your own."

Niylah was hesitant, but she slowly nodded. "If you insist, Heda."

"Call me Lexa." The commander replied, smiling softly. "And you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need." 

Niylah simply smiled in response and picked up a fork beginning to eat.

Dinner was a quiet affair and Clarke continued to feel four sets of eyes on her; Lexa's eyes and Niylah's eyes. She never thought that she would have two beautiful women that desired to be with her, but here she was, and she hated knowing that she couldn't be the woman for Niylah.

Once their plates were mostly empty Kane cleared his throat. "That was very tasty. Thank you for sharing all of that food with us, Lexa." 

Lexa smiled. "It is my pleasure however it was Clarke who cooked for us. I wish I could say that there would be dessert, but with supplies running so low..." she trailed off.

"Never mind. Maybe next time." Kane replied, smiling.

Clearing her throat Niylah stood smiled at both Clarke and Lexa as she put down her fork and knife. "Thank you for dina." she said, eyes connecting with the blondes. "You've outdone yourself with that herb loaf."

Clarke smiled. "I did learn from the best." 

Niylah said her good nights before exiting the room.

As soon as the door was closed behind her Clarke dropped her head in her hands. "That was the most awkward dinner I've ever been a part of."

Lexa wiped her mouth, putting down her own fork. "What are you talking about? It wasn't that bad."

"I've hurt her so much, Lexa, I should never have gotten with her in the first place when I was still grieving you." Clarke said, sighing and wanting to hit herself in the head.

A hand from both Lexa and her Mom connected with hers. 

"You weren't to know I was alive still."

"And you didn't mean to hurt her." Abby softly said. "You can't go on blaming yourself. It was only natural for you to want to have someone else’s company." 

"I'm sure Niylah knows this." Kane softly chimed in. 

"Well, either way I'm not happy with myself." Clarke replied, sighing loudly and picking up the last of the moonshine. "I just hope there's more where this came from." 

Kane laughed, standing from the table. "Now that's something I can help you with."

"Darling." Abby cupped Clarke's face. "Niylah and I spoke before we came here. We've had more than the one conversation about all of this over these last few weeks and she always knew what she was getting in to with you, that your heart was always with Lexa, and that it was never a serious commitment."

"She would have wanted serious in the future."

"Which would only be natural." Lexa chimed in. "Anyone would be crazy to not want that with you."

"Niylah told me that she knew deep down if somehow Lexa came back to life that she would have to let you go and be with Lexa, that she has come to terms with this long ago. She is beyond happy for you, baby."

"Should I talk to her?" Clarke asked. "I mean, privately."

"Of course, Clarke, there is no reason why you shouldn't." Lexa replied.

"We never really did get to have a proper goodbye." 

"Then you'll say goodbye to give her closure." Lexa replied, leaning forward and kissing Clarke's cheek before collecting their plates.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Clarke asked, watching Lexa closely.

Lexa smiled. "Years of practice of controlling my inner emotions." she winked.

Clarke simply laughed. 

"That was delicious though, Clarke, I think you'll have to cook more often." Lexa seriously spoke.

"You can have more. There are plenty of leftovers." Clarke responded as they began walking into the kitchen.

"I couldn't eat anything more." Lexa replied, rubbing her stomach. 

"You sure about that?" Clarke softly asked, waggling her eyebrows. 

"Well..." Lexa replied, licking her lips, cheeks reddening. She looked over to the back of Abby on the other side of the room as Clarke put a hand down the back of her pants. She let out a shaky breath. "I always want you." 

"That's what I thought." Clarke chuckled, squeezing Lexa's butt cheek, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend. She then pulled her hand out and began walking away, looking over her shoulder to wink at Lexa. 

"Oh... tease." Lexa whispered which caused Clarke to heartily laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Abby asked, looking over her shoulder. 

"An inside joke." Clarke lied, watching as Lexa exited the room. She bit the inside of her lip. She loved working Lexa up like so. "Let's get this done as quickly as possible." 

Abby watched Clarke quizzically. "You never willingly help with the dishes. I always have to bribe you." 

Clarke laughed again, shrugging. "Clearly I'm a changed person." 

"Hmmm, clearly." Abby replied, she turned back to the dishes knowing this bubbly persona was all to do with one Commander and she couldn't be happier for her daughter. 

~*~ 

Later That Night.

Sensing she wasn't alone anymore Abby looked up and saw the Commander standing in the door way.

"May I come in?" Lexa asked, the fire crackling beautifully in the corner.

"Of course." Abby replied, watching as the young woman walked over. "We haven't had a chance to talk privately. I wanted to apologise for this morning-"

Lexa held up her hand. "It's already forgotten." she quickly spoke, wanting to forget about the whole embarrassing moment; a scene like that a parent should never witness. She could feel her cheeks reddening under the dim lightning and she knew Abby could see. She bit the inside of her lip, suddenly nervous.

Abby nodded, remaining quiet. "Drink?" she broke the silence a couple seconds later, pointing to the jug of moonshine. 

"Yes." Lexa replied, sounding as nervous as she felt. She watched Abby pour a small amount of the liquid into a cup before it was handed to her. The older woman was looking at her quizzically, wondering what brought her in here. "I wanted to speak to you..."

"Alright... what can I help you with?" Abby asked, sensing it was something serious.

"I came in here prepared to give you this big speech, but I... I'll keep it short. Since meeting Clarke my life has never been the same. "

Abby nodded, focusing her whole attention on her. 

Trying to squash down the nerves Lexa powered on. "I knew I loved her the first time I saw her, and these last five years, eight weeks and nine days without knowing who I was, who Clarke was except this distant, faint and confusing memory. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that this very important person was someone I couldn't remember. When I did remember I had a new round of emotion surface; had she survived? The thought of her not surviving, that wrecked me... not knowing. They were the worst days of my life and I never want to feel that agony again." she spoke, and the emotions she's been feeling all these years came flooding back as her eyes welled with tears. "I know you may not understand the two of us loving each other, because we're both girls, and how I betrayed Clarke and... you, your people. It was a head over heart decision, but I would never do anything like that again. My decisions now on will always be about keeping Clarke safe by my side." she let out a shaky breath. "What these last few years has shown me is how much I am in love and never want a life without Clarke beside me. When I think about how she must have been when she thought I was dead." her tears fell silently now. She stared into Abby's eyes who were warmly watching her with a kind of caring persona so similar to Clarke's. "I hated knowing that she thought this and that for a long time I had no way of getting a message to Clarke, but when I remembered I sent Madi and other nightbloods to find Clarke." she wiped away her tears and smiled. "Now that we're back in each other’s lives I want it to stay like that for eternity which is why I am here with you now." she paused, taking a calming and deep breath. 

Abby's eyes bored into her own. They also had tears in them. 

As the older woman watched Lexa she had a feeling she knew what was about to be spoken, and her heart fluttered happily.

"I would like to ask Clarke to marry me, but I would prefer to have your blessing before I ask... I know how strong your relationship is and it wouldn't feel right if I went ahead without talking to you first."

"Oh, Lexa." Abby responded, taking in everything she had heard, smiling. "Seeing Clarke struggling without you and knowing there was nothing I could do to take that pain away was the worst thing because as a mother I would do anything to keep my daughter from being hurt. When word came that you were alive I didn't want to tell Clarke until I could be sure this source was correct so that she wouldn't get her hopes up however-" she stopped to sigh, having a sip of alcohol. "I'm not a nightblood. I couldn't get to the village you were supposedly at. I knew I couldn't keep this information from her, because I'm a terrible liar, that if you were really were out there she deserved to know even though it meant she would be leaving the safety of the bunker to find you. The look in her eyes when I told her... I will never forget it. Pure love and adoration, exactly the way I felt for Clarke's father. I used to worry that Clarke wouldn't find love the way I had experienced, but as soon as I saw the two of you together on that very first day-" she smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "I knew you would eventually become the one for my Clarke. Of course, I had reservations about this. I didn't know you and the harsh ways of your people, once I started to see more of who you are, your strength, your courage... I knew you were exactly who Clarke needed. The two of you strong together, challenging each other... together you're equals."

Lexa watched as Abby paused, collecting her thoughts. They were words so similar to what Anya had told her and her heart welled with happiness.

"The fact that you're both girls never once worried me, in fact I had known early on that Clarke liked both boys and girls and that's okay. All that matters is that my daughter is happy and healthy and knowing that she is both of those with you makes me tremendously happy and hearing you asking me to marry her... I am absolutely delighted." Abby spoke, wiping her eyes. "I think my answer is a very obvious one... yes, of course I want you to marry my daughter. You're the perfect fit." she said and watched all of the emotions pass Lexa's face as a new round of tears flowed from a mixture of grey and blue eyes as Lexa processed everything and realised what her answer was. 

A wide smile broke out on the Commander's face. "Really?" she asked, voice full of awe and looked as if she was paranoid she'd imagined her words of acceptance and permission. 

Abby heartily laughed. "Yes, really." 

"I... I don't know what to say." Lexa replied, feeling so many different emotions that it caused her to be completely speechless.

Abby took Lexa's hands. "When are you going to ask her?" 

"Tonight." Lexa replied, heart racing. "Thank you, Abby."

"No. Thank you for loving my daughter." Abby responded, squeezing Lexa's hands. 

Lexa continued smiling, still unable to believe this was happening. "This isn't spoken of with my people, but a lot of the men own their wives. I want you to know that I would never own Clarke. She is and always will be her own person and can do whatever she dreams."

Abby hadn't known about these Grounder men, but it didn't surprise her after the way she'd seen some of them act. She smiled at Lexa, nodding. "I know you would never be like that, but thank you for assuring me."

"I would do anything for Clarke." Lexa vowed, her heart skipping a beat at her own words. "Absolutely anything." she added, softly that time more to herself than to Abby. She sipped at her drink for the first time. It wasn't a very nice drink, but she did enjoy the buzz now and then. The Grounders traditional wine will always be her favourite.

Her nerves now gone she relaxed into the sofa as her body buzzed, not from the alcohol but from her excitement. She knew that Clarke felt as strongly as she did and she was extremely confident as to what her girlfriends answer will be.

A yawn was heard next to her and she looked at Abby who cupped her mouth.

"After such a long journey, I think it's time I retreat to bed." Abby said, standing.

Lexa stood along with Abby who surprised her with a warm embrace. She returned the hug after the initial shock went away.

"Welcome to the family." Abby happily said.

Lexa's heart swelled with so much love. "Thank you, Abby."

Abby smiled. "Enjoy your evening. We both know the two of you deserve it." she replied, smiling widely.

Lexa also smiled. She was eager to go back into Clarke's arms having been away from her longer than anticipated. "Reshop, Abby."

"You too, Lexa." Abby replied, squeezing Lexa's arm before walking away.

Lexa finished her drink, put the now empty cup down before she left the room for her own bed chambers where her blonde beauty waited for her.

~*~

Hearing the door opening behind her Clarke turned around from where she stood at the opened window, the cool breeze hitting her body, her eyes connecting with Lexa's in the dim lighting. She was about to move when Lexa held up a hand. 

"No. Don't move." Lexa said in awe, staring at Clarke whose body was illuminated by the moonlight shining in behind her high in the sky. "You're so beautiful." She shook her head. "I can't believe you're mine." Clarke's beauty never ceases to amaze her. 

"For as long as you want me." Clarke breathed, itching to move to Lexa to pull her girlfriend into her, crushing their bodies together. She watched as the brunette looked her up and down multiple times. 

"I'm trying to capture this image in my mind."

Clarke smiled, heart fluttering. "It's times like these we wish it were the 21st century where we would have cameras to keep these memories alive in photos."

"I don't need one, not with you, I can always see you when I close my eyes." Lexa replied, beginning to move closer to Clarke. "My mother had a camera. It only worked for a little while, but it was her most treasured possession."

"We had a few on the Ark. it was shared around amongst us all. Unfortunately, the crash would have ruined them." Clarke replied. "The one thing I hate the most is that I don't have a photo of my Dad. I'm scared of the day I'll forget what he looks like." 

Lexa moved more quickly, pulling Clarke into her. "I won't lie, it's hard. Sometimes I'll wake up in a panic thinking that I can't remember what my Mother looked like, but then I relax, close my eyes and there she is..." 

"Thank you." Clarke whispered. "You always put me at ease." 

The brunette smiled. Their mouths connected and they kissed for a few moments. 

Pulling away slightly Clarke cupped Lexa's face. "Where did you go off to just now?" 

Lexa smiled. "I had to go and get something." 

"Oooh, sounds quite mysterious there, Commander." Clarke smirked. 

Lexa laughed softly as she tugged on Clarke's hand and they walked over to the crackling fire. "Sit with me."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "You sound suddenly serious. Should I be worried?"

"Of course not." Lexa replied. "I just want to sit with you." She added, her eyes not once leaving Clarke's this whole time. "I can't stop staring at you." 

Clarke smiled, stomach full of butterflies. "I know the feeling." She responded as they settled down in front of the fire. She watched as her girlfriend stared at the twinkling flames as they remained quiet. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lexa beat her to it. 

"I've been thinking about this for a long time now." Lexa began, turning cross legged to look her girlfriend deep in her eyes. "You know that I want this new world of peace and next to no violence to be our legacy, and I want you and I to always be a team." 

"Yeah, and it will be." Clarke smiled, the warmth of the fire hitting her skin wonderfully. 

Lexa nodded, speaking again, getting straight to her point. "Clarke Griffin, for as long as I live I will always have your best interest at heart, I vow to never betray and hurt you again, or frighten you by thinking I am no longer alive because my fight is far from over and I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side who I swear my undying fealty to. Will you be my wife and live here in Polis with me where I will give all that I have to you and more?"

Clarke stared at Lexa who was waiting with baited breath for her answer, staring from her eyes to her lips to her eyes again. "Yes, yes, god yes!" She responded after recovering from her shock of what Lexa had just asked, lurching forward and throwing her arms around the Commanders neck, holding the brunette tightly. 

Lexa heartily laughed as she held onto Clarke with all her love as they fell back onto the floor, bodies entangling deliciously, as their mouths connected in a fierce kiss. 

"Yes, I want to be your wife." Clarke said, cupping Lexa's face as their mouths met passionately. "For as long as I live."

Their eyes remained connected as Lexa slid the ring onto Clarke's finger. She looked down to the blonde’s hand, smiling. "I knew it would suit you."

Clarke looked down, tears flowing from her eyes now. "It's perfect." She cried happily. "You're perfect!" Their lips met again, this time more ferociously as their hands and tongues began exploring each other. "I hope you don't have any plans on sleeping anytime soon." 

Lexa laughed once again. "Oh Clarke, you can keep me awake for as long as you desire." She replied, moaning when Clarke cupped her between her legs, pushing firmly into her. 

Clarke grinned into the kiss. "Good." She replied, her hand disappearing into Lexa's pants. 

~*~

It was late into the night and they lay entangled enjoying the warmth of each other's body heat. 

They had been silent for quite some time. No words had to be said in moments like these. The silence was comfortable and they simply basked in their love for one another. 

Softly kissing Clarke's shoulder her blonde fiancé opened her eyes, smiling sleepily. "In our world, being warriors there's always so much uncertainty, we don't like wasting time." 

"Mmm, I figured that out long ago." Clarke murmured. 

"When a Grounder couple gets engaged its tradition that we get married the next day, usually at lunch time." Lexa said, worried that this might be too quick for Clarke having come from the Sky where their traditions were no doubt much more different. "However, it's our own world now, we can make or own ru-" 

"Getting to marry you tomorrow?" Clarke cut her off, absolutely beaming after taking a few seconds for those words and this whole surreal moment to sink in. "I want more than anything to be your wife and sooner rather than later is better with me. We were pulled apart for far too long and I don't want us wasting anymore time." 

Lexa smiled, feeling silly for having been worried for those short moments. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, knowing you want to be my wife." 

"You know what this means?" 

"What's that?" 

"You have to train me to be a fully quipped Grounder wife." Clarke laughed softly at her own words, winking at Lexa. "I need to know everything about your ways." 

"And I will teach you everything that I know." 

~*~ 

The Next Morning.

The doors opened and Abby watched as Lexa's mouth dropped at the sight of Clarke. 

Heart welling from the reaction Abby turned around along with Markus and just like the night they became the 13th clan Clarke walked into the throne room looking a vision. Her daughter was breathtaking and once again her beauty took her aback. How she gave birth to such a stunning daughter she'll never understand, but as she stood there watching as Clarke joined Lexa out on the balcony both looking gorgeous, hand in hand, and swearing to love each other for eternity was extremely overwhelming for her as tears fell down her cheeks and she saw tears falling down Lexa's as well. 

"For as long as I live I will love you the way you deserve." Lexa finished her vows, slipping the wedding band onto Clarke's finger. 

Clarke began crying now and Lexa wiped her tears away. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I'm speechless. All of this, you being alive, Polis still standing and being back here with you together the way it should have always been... I fear that I'm dreaming and any minute I'll wake up to find none of it's real." She voiced her fears and Lexa squeezed her hands. 

The words tugged on Abby's heartstrings and she was so glad this wasn't a dream. 

"This has happened all so quickly, and I couldn't be happier to be standing here today with the two-other people who mean the world to me." Clarke turned to her Mom and Kane. "But I haven't got any vows written..." 

"That's okay, Clarke." Lexa replied. "You don't even have to say anything at all. We both already know how we feel." 

Abby smiled knowing how true that was. Kane squeezed her hand. 

"We've had our ups and downs but I know this will work, and it will last until our very last breaths. I never want there to be a life without you in it again. I want to always be able to give you all of my love, to be there for you in health and sickness, and anger and sadness, and whatever happens in-between know that we'll get through it and come out stronger... and in the words, you said to me that I have never forgotten; I swear fealty to you. I'll treat your needs as my needs and your people as my people." 

The tears kept falling down Lexa's cheeks and she had to keep reminding herself to breathe. 

"And in my own words; I will love you to the moon and back and until the end of time. I can't wait to see what our future will be like here in our home at Polis." 

Lexa closed the small gap between them and kissed Clarke with all the emotions she felt. It lasted a few moments as they enjoyed this moment without caring that Abby and Kane were nearby who were clapping in joy for them. "I love you." She whispered once they pulled apart and rested her forehead against Clarke's. 

"And I love you." Clarke whispered back, closing her eyes and remaining in Lexa's arms. She had always thought fairy tales were cheesy and silly, but now living her own fairy tale she couldn't be more ecstatic and over the moon. She never wanted any of these feelings to disappear. 

~*~ 

That Evening.

Lexa paced the hall way just down from the throne room. 

Everyone was gathering for her to make her speech. She was never much of a nervous person however today she was rattled by nerves. She was about to come out about her relationship with Clarke to all of their people. 

As nervous as she was she knew she had to get this over with and at the end there would be a celebration.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and motioned for her guards to follow her. 

With them flanked either side of her she walked the small distant to the throne room where the double doors were pulled open. 

"Rise for your Commander."

Everyone stood and as always, the feeling she got at seeing this made her feel even more powerful as she was. She could command anyone in this room to do whatever she wanted. It was a fantastic feeling.

Walking up to her throne her eyes connected with Clarke's who stood next to her Mother. They shared a small smile, nodding in acknowledgement. 

Climbing the few steps she turned around and sat in her throne. She sat back, crossing her legs. "What happened yesterday was a disgrace. The Ice Nation have shown us time and again how disrespectful they are to our lands. I won't allow what happened to happen again. The lives lost of our people in that battle, the sacrifice for our land, will never be forgotten." She decided to stand then. "If anyone, and I don't care who you are; TriKru, Skaikru or Ice Nation, goes against me, tries to defy me, us-" she turned to Clarke who nodded in support. 

They had talked about this, how they were going to do this.

"Will suffer the same fate as the Ice Nation did yesterday. I've proved time and time now how strong and fearless I can be, and I won't pause in taking anyone's life." She saw the flicker of shocked emotions over everyone's faces. "I don't enjoy taking lives, but I do it for all of you. I do it to keep us safe! So, we won't have to fear the Ice Nation again we will set out to their lands tomorrow and we will make sure those who are there never mess with us again. We will take whoever we need, do whatever we need, to assure our future here in Polis is a safe and peaceful one." She said, and her eyes connected with Kane's who nodded in agreement. "We are also here today to welcome back the Sky People into Polis. Skaikru have gone through a great deal to be where they are today and through all of that they've always shown constant fealty towards us." Lexa looked to Trikru members most of whom nodded in agreement before turning to Skaikru who looked appreciated and grateful for her words. "And that is why today we reunite them as members of our city, our clan once again. In friendship and harmony, we welcome them with open and strong arms into our halls and homes. From now on there will be no more betrayals, no more secrets. We work together, we plan together, and we fight together as constant allies. Together we can make our lands a better, more peaceful place. I won't lie. It will be hard and sometimes blood will have to be shed, bodies will have to lay to waste, but I don't want this to happening often. We need to have a world without violence that is always met with violence. I want a world where children can flourish without the horrors of war in the background of their lives, the horrors of losing their parents in battle." she looked to the few men and women of her clan who have lost children in horrific ways. She could see the raw emotion in their faces and she had to control her own emotion which threatened to bubble up.

As she looked around to everyone else she saw they seemed to look pleased with what she was saying. She knew that all of them didn't want the constant fighting and bloodshed, that they shared her exact views on their future.

"We also welcome back Clarke kom Skaikru." She turned to the blonde, motioned for her to join her, and her lover did so. "Legendary Wanheda, Mountain Slayer, our Ambassador and... my wife." 

At her words, there were lots of shocked and surprised faces, a few gasps, and whispers but no one looked disgusted. 

"Clarke and I..." she took her wife's hand who squeezed her in response. "Yes, the rumours are true. We came together in marriage this morning, and we stand in front of you to vow to protect all of you no matter what. Of course, if you don't like what you see, the two of us ruling our lands, together in friendship and love, then you know where the door is, but I truly hope you all decide to stay. We are greater and stronger together." she firmly said, and when no one made a fuss about their coming out, she was instantly relieved.

Smiling she squeezed Clarke's hand who began speaking. This wasn't what they had planned, so she was intrigued to see what the blonde had to add.

"We also stand up here in front of you all to make one final vow to one another." Clarke spoke, turning to face Lexa. She saw the surprise in Lexa's eyes. They hadn't spoken about this. She smiled as she reached out to take the Commander's knife. "We exchanged rings this morning in a private ceremony and today in front of you all we bind ourselves with blood." She said, moving the knife to the inside of her palm and cutting it into her skin. Her black blood oozed out of her. She looked up into Lexa's eyes which were full of love, awe and pride. She held out the knife. 

Lexa took her knife and cut her own hand. She watched as Clarke held out her hand which she took.

"I'll stand by you always." Clarke said, gripping Lexa's hand, their blood mingling together. She then sealed the words with a quick kiss. 

Lexa stared at the blonde as Clarke pulled away. She has never shown affection like this in front of her people before but in this moment she did not care that it might be seen as weak. That's how the old Lexa would have felt, loved up Lexa felt entirely different. 

"I'll stand by all of you." Clarke said, turning to look at everyone in the room. 

As Lexa stared at Clarke she again wondered how on earth she had become so lucky. "There is one more thing to do." She spoke, she saw Clarke raise an eyebrow, their hands still connected, as she looked over to the men at the door. "It's time for the unveiling."

"The unveiling?" Clarke asked, she'd never heard of the unveiling, watching as Lexa looked to the doors which opened as their hands dropped down between them.

"Our new addition to this Sacred room." Lexa smiled, watching as her branch throne was brought back in with the added addition of a second spot next to it for Wanheda. 

"You didn't..." Clarke said, unable to believe it. She didn't expect this. There were a few whispered words amongst some of the Grounders, but nothing was said out loud. 

"You're more than deserving of a seat next to me, Clarke." Lexa replied, continuing. "Like you said, I want you by my side always."

A few feet away Abby watched with so much pride as her daughter sat for the first time in their throne. In this room, she realised, Clarke wasn't her daughter, she was the legendary Wanheda that everyone looked up.

Had she been told six years ago that she would be witnessing this Sacred day, this coalition between the two Clans, and especially had she been told her daughter would marry the Commander she wouldn't have believed any of it. 

They have all come so far and in that moment, it was incredibly overwhelming for her and she had tears welling in her eyes. Markus noticed and squeezed her hand, smiling happily and feeling just as overwhelmed without the tears. 

To think that five years ago her daughter was grieving for Lexa, and now they were back together, in love, married, and forever smitten with one another. It was joyous to watch.

"Happy?" Lexa softly asked. 

"Am I happy?" Clarke asked, shaking her head and staring at Lexa with so much wonder. "I'm ecstatic. This is... you're so perfect, thank you."

Smiling Lexa turned back to everyone from where she sat side by side with her wife, Wanheda. 

"It's time for us all to adjourn to the grand hall to celebrate. It will be an event to remember." Lexa said. She couldn't wait to celebrate all her love for Clarke with those who meant the most to them. 

~*~


	5. Sugar Rush

The Next Day.  
Early Evening.

Their journey to the Ice Nation had been an incredibly long and tiring one. 

Once they got their they had been greeted by hostility and violence from most of the male soldiers and they had received bullets wounds and swords cutting through their bodies. 

The women and children begged for mercy, and for sanctuary in Polis. 

"We don't care that you lie with a girl, we just want safety for our children, to take them out of this constant darkness." 

Lexa had given in, had allowed them into their lives but under strict conditions, they would be watched closely for a long, long time until they could be fully trusted. 

Clarke was pleased with Lexa's decision to allow them to walk with them, but agreed that they were to stay living in a different part of Polis until they were worthy of their trust and place in the Capitol.

They were now on their way back, and Clarke was lost in thought about how much her life had changed drastically for the better in such a sappy, romantic way.

 

"Woah girl, woah girrrl!" Lexa loudly said, stopping her horse suddenly, pulling Clarke from her mind.

Clarke had to act quickly as her horse was right behind Lexa's and they nearly walked into one another as she wasn't used to this horse yet. "Lexa! You told me you would let me when we would have to stop!" she spoke, as her horse enjoyed ignoring her commands.

"I'm sorry, Clarke, but I just saw something and I had to stop."

"What did you see?" Clarke asked, looking around. "I don't see anything dangerous." 

"It's nothing dangerous." Lexa replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Then why have we stopped? We still have an eight hour jou-"

"Krispy Kreme's." Lexa cut the blonde off, pointing to the run down, half burnt out building that somehow was still standing. 

"Donuts? You're seriously thinking about donuts right now? I just want our bed!" Clarke whined. 

"I can't help it, Clarke!" Lexa replied, standing down from her horse.

"Oh my god."

"I've read about them. They sound... they sound to die for..." 

"What? Better than me?!" Clarke joked.

Lexa's face flushed causing Clarke to smirk. "No! That's not what I meant!"

This caused Clarke to chuckle. She loved stirring and working Lexa up.

"I have to look inside." Lexa replied, tying her horse to a tree.

"What are we doing?!" Abby asked, coming to a stop next to Lexa's horse. 

"My wife here wants to go into Krispy Kreme’s and make imaginary donuts!"

"Who says they have to imaginary?" Lexa frowned, pulling something out of her bag.

"Oh my god, and she carries cooking oil just in case!" Clarke laughingly said after Lexa pulled out the two large bottles fellow Grounders had been carting for the Commander. 

"Clarke!" Lexa responded. "I told you about this! Stop stirring me!"

Clarke continued laughing. "Baby I can't help it! Mom tell her!"

"She really can't." Abby smiled. 

Lexa simply sighed exasperatedly as she began walking towards the building.

"Well, hold up, I'm coming with you." Clarke replied, getting down from her horse and handing over the reign to her Mom. "See if the backup generators work." she replied, knowing that some of these buildings might be salvaged.

Clarke followed Lexa into the kitchen who was studying the room. 

"How do these work?" Lexa asked, looking at the deep fryers. 

"Power for one thing." Clarke responded, continuing. "Kane is seeing if he can get that on. Even if he does these might not even work anymore. It's been years since they've been used."

"Will you help me?" Lexa questioned. 

"On one condition." 

Lexa simply raised an eyebrow.

"We have to make out before we leave. I'm soooo horny for you." Clarke whispered, putting an arm around Lexa and kissing the brunette soundly. 

"Oh." Lexa was taken aback by those words however she shouldn't be surprised, she knew of Clarke's sexual appetite. She licked her lips. "You'd have to be quiet." 

Clarke laughed heartily. "Says you!" 

"Shof op." Lexa replied, but grinned and kissed Clarke once more just before her stomach rumbled. It had been six hours since lunch and her dream donut would be the perfect snack. 

"Alright, let’s see if this old machine works so we can make your donut dreams a reality." Clarke replied, winking at her wife. "I'll go and see Kane about the backup generator. If it's fried then maybe we can hook the one up that we took from the Ice Nation."

"Thank you, Clarke." Lexa replied, kissing Clarke's cheek. 

"Anything for my baby." Clarke replied, squeezing Lexa's arse just before Kane came into the room. 

"Bad news. The back-up generator is fried and I don't think we can hook the other one up. The building is far too run down."

Lexa pouted. "There goes that idea."

"Good news is there's enough ingredients in here to make the donuts." Abby replied, walking in from the back-storage unit. "We can boil the oil over a fire."

At those words Lexa's eyes lit up beautifully.

"I should've thought of that." Clarke frowned. 

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand. "I'm going to get to have a donut?" she asked, unable to believe it.

"That you are." Clarke replied, continuing. "And then I'm going to get to have you." 

"Let's get the dough made up?!" Abby asked, rolling up her sleeves and getting to work.

Lexa's eyes widened. "I couldn't ask that of you..."

"Don't be silly." Abby replied, continuing. "I want to help. It's the least I could do after all that you've given Clarke." 

"Let her help." Clarke whispered, knowing that her wife, the Commander, wasn't one who liked asking or accepting help. She was strong, and incredibly stubborn, but that was one of the reasons why Clarke has fallen in love with her.

~*~ 

At the first bite of the doughnut Lexa's eyes fluttered closed and a small moan escaped her parted lips. 

Fellow Grounders watched in surprise. They never saw their Commander in such a light, but since being with Clarke the brunette was a much more open person. 

"Why have you never made donuts like this before?" Clarke questioned, trying her own and also moaning, but unlike Lexa it wasn't her first time eating them. They'd had them regularly up on the Ark. 

Lexa looked at her. "I'm honestly not sure." She shrugged, and then smiled. "I guess I was meant to have my first donut here with you." 

Clarke smiled, leaning into Lexa. "I'm glad to be a part of your experience. I can only hope it's as good as you imagined it to be."

"It's better than good, Clarke." Lexa licked her lips.

"I only wish I could give you the full Krispy Kreme experience and take you back 150 years..." Clarke said, staring at the building. She knew how the building once looked having seen pictures and she also knew the donut Lexa was eating was nothing like the Krispy Kreme unique recipe. 

"That thought is surreal... what all this-" Lexa stopped, looking around them. "Must have looked like. It's hard to imagine those times... just going to the City of Light was strange enough... I never thought to eat there. I always wanted to come home, it never felt right there."

"Mmm." Clarke hummed, finishing her donut whilst Lexa savoured hers. "That's because none of that whole, strange, place was right." 

Lexa took Clarke's hand. "But back to what you said, it doesn't matter. The fact we are experiencing this now, that's what matters... in this moment, together."

Clarke leaned into Lexa, kissing her cheek. "Now that you've finished your donut should we go and do that other thing?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows. 

They were sat around lots of people and even though she knew they couldn't hear what had been suggested her face still flushed a deep red. "Lead the way." 

Grinning Clarke bounced up from the log and held out her hand for Lexa. "Toilet break. Back in a few." she said, looking over at her Mom and Kane. "Then we'll be on our way." she added as they walked around the back of the building to where there was a back door. 

Walking inside she spotted the restroom sign on the green door. Pushing it open she pulled Lexa in and as soon as the door shut behind them she had her wife up against it and their lips met in a heated passion.

They got down to business quickly with Clarke kneeling in front of Lexa whose pants were around her ankles. She had her own pants unzipped and was touching herself whilst she enjoyed Lexa.

"Wait, stop." The Commander said a few seconds later, and when Clarke did she groaned in disappointment and continued moving Clarke's hand between her legs.

"Stop or don't stop?" Clarke asked, staring up at Lexa from where she knelt, wondering why they had stopped in the first place.

"I don't know, I thought I heard someone outside the door." Lexa replied, leaning into Clarke's fingers, mouth opening in a silent O. 

Clarke leaned closer to the door then shook her head. "I don't hear anything." she replied, and continued moving her fingers inside of her wife. 

"Oh, Clarke." Lexa whispered, leaning her head back against the wall and arching herself into that talented mouth which replaced the fingers. "I love how you make me feel."

Clarke grinned. "I love making you feel like this." she replied, licking Lexa's clit.

"Ohhh!" Lexa cried, cupping her mouth, knowing that the others were just outside. 

"Don't you love it, how risqué it feels doing this, knowing that everyone is right out there... through this wall." Clarke said, and continued. "What do you think they would say, knowing their Commander was being taken up against the wall of a rundown building?"

Lexa simply moaned, and rocked into the blonde's mouth. "Clarke!" she softly cried, her wife's words causing her heart to race. Her face was a deep red. It was true, she never thought she'd do something as risqué like this, but with Clarke she seemed to turn into a completely different, incredibly mushy, person.

"Do you like this?" Clarke asked, encouraging Lexa to be more vocal.

"You know I do." Lexa whispered, rocking into Clarke's mouth. "Fingers, fingers..." she cried out through her hand which was still over her mouth, she was loud enough for Clarke to hear and her wife did exactly as was asked. Instead of the usual three her wife slipped in all four of her fingers to knuckle length. She felt so full and it felt divine. She couldn't help but moan and it was louder than it should have been causing Clarke to laugh in delight. "Shof op! We really, really shouldn't be doing this!" 

"We could always stop." Clarke replied, stopping her fingers. 

"What?!" Lexa cried out, looking down to Clarke with wide eyes. "I didn't say that! You can't stop, not now, you have to continue." 

Clarke bit her lip, slowly moving her fingers in Lexa again. "Are you close?"

"Yes, so close." Lexa replied.

"Mmm." Clarke hummed, and continued but with a slow pace.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked.

"Drawing it out." 

Lexa glared at her but it didn't have the firm Commander gaze the brunette was going for. "Please don't tease." 

"Well..." Clarke lipped her lips, pushing up from her knees and staring into Lexa's eyes, kissing her tenderly. "Seeing as you asked so nicely." and with those words began moving her fingers fast and hard and as expected Lexa responded loudly and she slammed their mouths together again, swallowing her wife's cries. "That's it, baby, let it out." 

"Clarke." Lexa gripped onto the blonde. "Ohhh." she was trembling now as she came undone. 

Clarke grinned, watching the beautiful sight, as she held Lexa through her orgasm. "I love you." she said, kissing and nipping Lexa's neck, her wife leaning into her. 

The brunette remained quiet, still trembling in her arms and gripping onto her tightly, connecting their mouths in a slow kiss. "I love you too, Clarke." 

When Lexa got her emotions under control she pushed Clarke against the wall and began taking her just as slowly even though she knew the others were patiently waiting to continue their journey home.

Even though she made love to Clarke slowly it still didn't take long for Clarke to climax and moan her name into her mouth. 

They kissed as Clarke's trembles disappeared and soon they had their pants pulled back up and they began fixing their appearances.

Clarke watched in the mirror as Lexa touched the scar on her arm that she had gotten from the battle the other day. "It's healing nicely just like I told you it would, no infection." she broke the silence in the small albeit dirty restroom, watching as Lexa touched her softly.

"I still don't know how I feel about you being in battles with me." Lexa replied.

"Good thing there aren't too many people we'll be battling with these days." 

Lexa looked relieved at her words. She then pulled her hand away and straightened her shoulders, her Commander face back in place.

"Mmm, again with turning me on." Clarke replied, pulling Lexa into her. "So sexy." 

Chuckling Lexa kissed Clarke before pulling away and opening the door. "Let's get the rest of this journey over and done with."

"Right behind you." Clarke replied, fixing her hair one more time before exiting the restroom and the old Krispy Kreme building. 

"Ready to leave?" Abby asked, standing up from the log as they walked on over.

"Yep!" Clarke responded, feeling refreshed and ready to get the last leg of their journey over with. She couldn't wait to get back home, and to see what her next adventure with her wife would be as they continued to live their sappy little fairy tale.

~*~

One Month Later.

"I have something to show you." 

Clarke took Lexa's hand and followed her out of the tower and over to their horses. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." Lexa replied just as Abby and Kane came back through the gates after having been out hunting with Indra and Octavia. 

"My wife is taking me out on a surprise adventure. We'll be back later." Clarke informed her mother.

"Alright, be safe and have fun." Abby responded, watching as the two girls went riding off. 

Once they got to their destination Clarke jumped down from her horse, Lexa took her reign and tied their horses up, as the blonde looked around. "It's beautiful, like another world." 

Lexa smiled as she stood next to her wife, looking around the cliff top however it saddened her to see that the trees which normally surrounded the cliff and water below them had been burnt to the ground. Hopefully one day they will grow back bigger and better for a new generation of children to enjoy. "I came here all the time as a kid, jumping off into the water..." she replied, as she began taking off her clothes. "I haven't jumped off the cliff in such a long time, but I dreamt about it last night, and it only makes sense my first time back here since being a child is with you."

"You know I was born in space right..." Clarke trailed off.

Lexa rolled her eyes. She didn't even need to answer the obvious as she kicked off her heavy boots. 

"We had no swimming pools which means I don't know how to swim." 

"So? I'll teach you. It's not hard once you get the hang of it." Lexa smiled encouragingly.

"It looks really deep." Clarke replied, memories of nearly drowning when she fled Mount Weather with Anya resurfacing in her mind. 

Lexa stopped what she was doing. She took Clarke around the waist, pulling her girlfriend into her. "You don't have to do anything but sit here and watch."

"No. I'd love for you to teach me, so I can experience this special place with you like you used to." Clarke responded, and undressed to her underwear before taking Lexa's hand and following her down the rocks to where they walked into the water.

~*~

There had been no jumping off the cliff for Clarke today, she had chickened out, but she knew that next time it would happen. She had watched on joyously from the water as her wife took that leap, splashing into the water, and surfacing with full laughter bubbling up inside of her. 

It had been a memory to savour forever, her wife's laughter was music to her ears.

Now they lay, side by side and hand in hand, as the moon slowly made its way above in the night sky after the sun had warmed them up, drying them off. 

"What are you thinking?" Clarke softly asked, breaking the silence as they stared at the twinkling stars.

"What it must have been like... living up there. What does Earth look like? I've seen pictures but seeing it in real life must be..." Lexa trailed off, there were no words as to what it must look like.

"Bizarre." Clarke responded. "Now that I think of it, but when I was growing up I didn't think anything of it. It was normal. It wasn't until I got to the Ground when I realised the true beauty of how lucky I was to have been able to witness all of those wonders up in Space." She turned to Lexa. "Wondrous things I wish you could see it."

"What about the colourful lights show... they start with A..." 

"The aurora?" Clarke smiled.

"Yes. Did you see those?"

Clarke nodded. "I saw it every day. Maybe someday the both of us can see it too." she replied, knowing of all the spots in America where they can be seen. Possibly they could travel to one of those places, and this thought was an exciting prospect. 

"I'd love that, Clarke." Lexa whispered, resting her head on her chest as they continued to stare at the stars in wonder and silence.

~*~

Abby looked up from what she was working on smiling as her girls walked in. "I was about to send out a search party." 

"Sorry, we lost track of time." Clarke replied, picking up a piece of fruit thanks to the loads of baskets Lexa's Grandfather had his people pick for them. "You didn't have to stay up."

"I couldn't sleep anyway, Markus won't stop snoring." Abby responded, and they could hear him from down the hall.

Clarke laughed. "You're lucky you don't snore." She said to Lexa. 

"What would you do if I did, Clarke?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm too irresistible to you to kick me out of bed. 

At her wifes’s words and cheeky smirk Clarke loudly laughed, the sound of Markus's snoring down the hall way stopped from it, and she pulled Lexa into her. "Up yourself or what!" She said, slapping Lexa on the ass. 

The Commander also laughed. "Look at you, you've just proven my point!"

Abby laughed as she walked past them. "You fell right into that one, sweetheart." 

Clarke bit her lip. "Shof op." She replied to them as Lexa continued laughing and staring fondly at the her. 

"You're just as irresistible to me too." Lexa added, leaning forward to kiss Clarke seeing as they were alone. "I love how you taste. My Clarke." She whispered. 

A shot of arousal went through the both of them. 

Clearing her throat as she walked back into the room Abby put down folded clothes. 

Clarke bit Lexa's bottom lip causing her girlfriend to let out a shaky breath. The brunette loved when she does that. 

"Here are some of your clothes. I'll do the rest of the washing tomorrow." Abby informed them.

Face flushed and heart racing from all the things Clarke made her feel Lexa walked over to pick up their combined clothes. "I did the rest of the washing today. I put them on the chair just inside your bedroom." she told Abby.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Lexa." Abby responded, picking up her book and cup of moonshine. 

"I had nothing else to do." Lexa replied, shrugging. 

"Mmm." Abby hummed, understanding that. The new world they were in was a very quiet one. There wasn't much to do, no battles to fight, no dramas, it was simple life; a normal one. 

The sound of Markus snoring floated down to them again. 

"Just when I thought there was a possibility I might sleep tonight." Abby shook her head, chuckling softly.

Clarke shook her head. "He's terrible!" She commented as she walked over to the table. "So, I found something today."

"Oh?" Lexa asked.

"SCRABBLE." Clarke grinned, holding up the box. 

"What is SCRABBLE?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's a fun word game. Mom and I used to play it with Dad all the time." Clarke replied, looking from Lexa to her mom. 

Lexa watched as they smiled fondly at the memory. 

"Now it can be our tradition." Clarke smiled, Abby nodded her agreement. "You'll love it." 

Smiling and walking over to the table with the mother and daughter Lexa sat down and as she watched the others set up this interesting looking game she realised how she felt, that she was a part of a loving family again. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time and it was incredibly overwhelming, but because of her years of training her emotions, she stopped the tears from welling as she didn't want to cause concern. 

Taking her parts for the game she settled into the chair and into her new family as Clarke laughed at something Abby spoke and it was like music to her ears. 

It was then on the chair next to her she saw Clarke's sketch book. She picked it up, and looked over to Clarke for permission. "May I?" 

"Oh." Clarke replied, and Lexa was surprised how nervous she seemed. "Sure." the blonde shrugged.

Smiling Lexa opened the book and there were many pictures of her and then there was one of the two of them lying in bed; Clarke laid on atop of her back, both their arms dangling down the side of the bed. It was exquisite. She flipped to the next page which was a picture of their tower. She shook her head in wonder and awe. "You're an artist, Clarke." she looked at her wife who bit her bottom lip. "Yesterday you said wished you could take me back 150 years ago so I could have my Krispy Kreme moment well my moment with you is that I wish I could see you open your own art gallery... to be able to show off your talent to the world."

"Stop it, you'll start making me tear up." Clarke responded, shyly smiling.

"I'm being serious." Lexa responded, reaching over the SCRABBLE board for Clarke's hand. "Tell her how talented she is." She looked to Abby. 

"I tell her all the time." Abby smiled. "She needs to start to realise this herself. I agree with you as well, I hate that her talent is wasted in this life... no one will get to see it but us..."

"Another art you have is your instinct... it's incredible." Lexa commented. "You amaze me every single day. Not to mention you pick things up on certain things that I wouldn't..."

"Shof op." Clarke blushed, squeezing Lexa's hand as Lexa leaned over to kiss her. 

Abby smiled, watching the lovely moment in front of her. She still couldn't believe it, Lexa in the flesh was back with her daughter and they could finally love each other like they were supposed to. It was extraordinary. She would be forever grateful to how Lexa survived. 

"Love you so much." She heard Clarke say, nuzzling herself into Lexa's neck, kissing as she did so. 

"I love you too." Lexa replied, leaning in to Clarke, eyes closing and forgetting they weren't alone. 

Just as Abby was about to interrupt the beautiful moment Kane came walking in. 

"What am I missing out on?"

"A beautiful love story, for one." Abby replied, continuing. "And a game of SCRABBLE we're about to start." 

"Ahh, the snorer has awoken." Clarke said, from where she laid her head on Lexa's shoulder, grinning Kane.

"Your laughter will do that." Kane replied, smirking. "Coming to bed soon?" He asked, putting a hand on Abby's shoulder. 

Clarke watched as her mom’s eyes connected with Kane's, a smile forming on Abby’s face, and staring at him fondly as their hands connected. She was so happy for her Mom. 

"I am growing more tired by the minute." Abby replied, looking to the girls. "Maybe we can start this tradition tomorrow?" 

Clarke nodded. "I don't see why not." she replied, and they said their good nights and watched as they walked away leaving the love birds to themselves.

"I think it's time for bed too." Lexa softly chimed in, placing a hand on the inside of Clarke's thigh, running her fingers up and down suggestively.

Clarke grinned. "I think so too." She leaned over to kiss Lexa again. 

"Let's go?" Lexa whispered. 

"Gladly." Clarke replied, taking Lexa's hand and standing from the table as butterflies swirled in her stomach. She was so lucky. She would always count her lucky starts in the Universe for Lexa being back in her life, alive, safe and happy with magic flowing through her veins.

~*~

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop me a comment below =)


End file.
